Cadena de Casualidades
by Hizashii
Summary: Todos estamos conectados por una serie de personas, cosas y lugares, una serie de casualidades nos une y es imposible separarnos cuando el destino dicta que debemos estar junto a alquien: Eso sucedió con Edward, Bella y sus compañeros. TH. UA.
1. Nada fuera de lo común

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, sólo la trama.**

**

* * *

Capítulo uno.**

Bella estaba sentada en la sala del departamento que compartía con una de sus mejores amigas, Tanya Ivanova. El sillón era rojo intenso y las paredes de un color crema, la decoración era minimalista y de la total confección de su mejor amiga Alice, estudiante de Diseño. Estaba viendo una comedia romántica en la televisión, todavía algo cansada de la Universidad como para pensar en empacar sus cosas para el viaje que tendría que hacer en dos días.  
Suspiró y apagó el televisor, la «comedia» la aburrió a niveles insospechados.

Se levantó del sofá cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de comida. Tanya entró, minutos después, y tomó la manzana verde que Bella había escogido del mostrador, Bella rechistó un poco pero, al final, tomó otra manzana y comenzó a comérsela.

—¿Qué tienes para hoy, devoradora de hombres? —preguntó, medio en broma, medio seria. Tanya sonrió con malicia y le dio otra mordida a una manzana.

—Vi a un guapísimo moreno, era alto y tenía unos músculos que para qué contarte. Te puedo asegurar que tiene un muy gran…—comenzó, pero Bella le tapó la boca.

—No quiero saber qué tiene grande y qué no —siseó.

—_Todo_ era grande —afirmó, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Te dije que no quería saber! —chilló.

—Ugh, eres tan —agitó los brazos, buscando la palabra—, tan virgen —aseguró. Bella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Algún problema con ello? —dijo afiladamente.

—Sólo pienso que deberías entrar en la jungla de los placeres carnales antes de llegar a los treinta, Isabella —murmuró en respuesta.

—No me digas Isabella —caminó, de nuevo, hasta la sala, con Tanya a sus espaldas.

—Cuando folles con alguien, serás Bella; por ahora, cariño, eres Isabella —terció.

Bella decidió ignorar a Tanya y su molesto canturreo de '_Isabella, Isabella'_, fue a su cuarto y sacó la maleta azul que planeaba llevar para Forks. Comenzó a empacar varios conjuntos que ponerse.

—¿Qué coño haces, Isabella? —chilló Tanya—. ¿Te cansaste de mí? ¿Ya no me quieres de compañera de piso? ¿Soy insoportable? —divagó, pero fue interrumpida por una cachetada de Alice y una risa de Rosalie, quienes acababan de llegar.

—Es obvio que aprovechará las pequeñas vacaciones para ir a Forks, chica genio —rió Alice.

—Oh, cierto —susurró Tanya, sus ojos verdes moviéndose hacia el suelo, en una expresión de _'Soy una tonta'_ que casi, casi engañaba a Bella.

—No jodas, Tanya, quita esa cara que nadie te cree —dijo Rosalie.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no? —le respondió y, luego, miró a Bella—. Tú, Isa, ¿nos llevarás contigo?

—Si quieren —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo voy, Isa —dijo emocionada—. ¿Y ustedes? —le dijo a las otras dos chicas.

—Por supuesto, chica no-le-diré-Bella-hasta-que-folle-con-alguien —afirmó Rosalie—. Eso es infantil.

—Primero fue conmigo y ahora con Bella —dijo Alice, indignada—. Y, de verdad, Bella, no te dejará en paz hasta que te acuestes con un buenazo de los de la Universidad.

—Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, duendecilla, ¿con quién follaste? ¿Era bueno? ¿Hicieron algo… exótico? —preguntó rápidamente, casi sin respirar.

—No recuerdo nada —dijo sonrojada.

—¿¡Qué!? —chillaron Tanya y Rosalie.

—No recuerdo quién coño fue mi primera vez, estaba borracha —respondió.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo hiciste? —dijo, curiosa, Rose.

—Porque una se da cuenta de esas cosas —respondió y salió del cuarto de Bella.

—No me creo que no lo recuerde —dijeron Rosalie y Tanya al mismo tiempo.

—Yo creo que todavía es virgen —afirmó Rosalie.

—No creo que haya sólo se haya entregado a cualquiera y ya —dijo Tanya—. Hasta _yo _tuve cuidado de quién fue mi primera vez.

—Ella se está guardando para alguien —murmuró Bella bajo su aliento, Tanya la escuchó de todas maneras.

—¿Para quién? —preguntó confusa.

—Nadie —se apresuró a contestar Bella.

Alice, que estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando, entró con fingida serenidad.

—Para el amor de mi vida —sentenció.

—¿Y ese hombre es? —inquirió Rose, entrometida.

—Tu hermano —dijo con simpleza. La quijada de Rosalie cayó hasta el suelo, igual que la de Tanya. Para Bella no fue sorpresa, pero, aún así, le asombró la tranquilidad con la que dijo que Jasper, el hermano de Rose, era el amor de su vida.

—¿Mi hermano? —tartamudeó.

—Sí, _siempre_ ha sido tu hermano —afirmó—, desde que lo vi la primera vez, hace cinco años.

Alice era la chica nueva de la escuela, era divertida y querida por todos los que habían hablado con ella. Estaba en tercero de Secundaria y era una niña muy linda e inteligente. Se cruzó un día con Rosalie, que estaba en cuarto de Secundaria, en los baños de mujeres, y la amistad surgió cuando ambas vieron que sus bolsos eran de Prada. Se hicieron inseparables y, en una de las visitas de Alice a casa de Rose, conoció a Jasper (en realidad, lo vio a la distancia) y quedó perdida por él; nunca se lo dijo a Rose, no quería que ella interfiriera, el destino ya los juntaría (no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara).

—Vale, vale. Cuando folles con mi hermano, me lo cuentas —respondió, repentinamente serena.

Esa noche Alice y Rose se quedaron a dormir, Bella durmió en la misma cama que Rosalie, y Tanya con Alice, porque de alguna otra manera no hubieran podido distribuirse.

Alice fue la primera en despertar, a las seis de la mañana, cuando escuchó el timbre ser tocado insistentemente. Se colocó una bata que apenas lograba cubrir su pijama (que mostraba mucha piel) y fue hacia la puerta a abrir.

Se encontró de frente con un chico rubio, alto y de ojos profundamente azules; no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Jasper le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Hola, tú. Kate me dijo que Rosalie estaba durmiendo aquí —murmuró distraídamente.

Kate era la compañera de cuarto de Rosalie y hermana de Tanya; Alice vivía en el departamento junto al de las dos rubias.

—Sí, déjame voy a despertarla —murmuró avergonzada—. ¿Eres su hermano? —preguntó distraídamente, mientras caminaba a la habitación de Bella.

—Sí, Jasper —respondió—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Alice, su vecina y amiga —dijo jovialmente, para luego aporrear la puerta del cuarto—. ¡Rose, Rose! ¡Tu hermano te busca!

—¡Ya voy! —dijo la rubia.

Alice se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la cocina, ignorando, por supuesto, que Jasper no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

—Vaya que es linda —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Lo sé, hermanito. Deberías estar acostumbrado, siendo que llevas tanto tiempo viéndome.

Jasper rió y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

—Sí, hermanito, Alice es una chica grandiosa —susurró en su oído—. No perderías nada con intentarlo.

Y, como Alice había predicho, Rosalie se interpuso apenas se enteró de la noticia. Después de todo, Rose pensaba que el destino podía ser ayudado.

* * *

Hola, gente. Aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero se hayan dado una idea de cómo la vida de Bella: Normal.

No es una puta, ni está enamorado del chico guapo de la Universidad, ni tiene envidia de Tanya, bromea con Rosalie y Alice es su mejor amiga. No es una nerd, ni una maestra rígida, ni nada. Es sólo una chica normal que no está buscando el amor ni nada parecido, no ha salido de ninguna relación traumática y piensa que debe entregarse al hombre que sea el indicado. Es típica, y eso es lo que quiero reflejar en la historia. No esperen que Jacob aparezca y quiera algo con Bella, ohno, no esperen que James se obsecione con ella e intente violarla. Todo es normal, bueno, no todo, tampoco será 0% Drama, pero nada muy trágico.

El próximo capítulo habla sobre Edward y su vida. Les daré un pequeño adelanto:

**_"—Que tenga caderas y senos no significa que sirva para algo —dijo Edward, Jacob alzó una ceja—. Para algo que no sea sexo —aclaró._**

**_—¿Y para qué coño quieres otra cosa? —contestó, divertido"_** No dice mucho, excepto que Edward convive con un Playboy.

Nos vemos pronto, cuando tenga el próximo capítulo. La actualización será en el 2010, honeys.

Besos;

Hizz.


	2. Así es la vida con un playboy

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, debido a que son de Stephenie Meyer; sólo la trama y el desarrollo de ésta es mío._

**

* * *

Capítulo Dos.**

Despertó y apagó la música, se quitó los audífonos y se levanto de la cama de un salto. Bostezó debido al cansancio y se estiró como un gato, dejando ver parte de su estómago en el proceso. Prosiguió a buscar su gran maleta marrón y escoger la ropa que llevaría a Forks, la dobló cuidadosamente y la metió en su maleta, junto con un par de tenis y su cepillo de dientes. Cerró la maleta y la lanzó descuidadamente sobre su cama, las sábanas azules se desordenaron con el impacto, pero a él no le importó.

Sintió unos toques en su puerta, murmuró un bajo '_Adelante' _y por la puerta aparecieron sus dos mejores amigos, Jasper y Jacob, con unas sonrisas de '_No me podrás creer a quién conocí' _y se preparó para las dos horas de '_Joder, que esa chica estaba buena, Edward' _por parte de ambos. Se sentó en el sofá, con expresión resignada, y ellos le siguieron.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, alzando una ceja. Jacob saltó emocionado, pidiendo como un niño contar su historia primero.

—Ayer conocí a una rubia fresa en la facultad —comenzó—, y tenía _todo _en su lugar, si es que me entiendes —dijo, alzando las cejas y haciendo curvas en el aire.

—Que tenga caderas y senos no significa que sirva para algo —dijo Edward, Jacob alzó una ceja—. Para algo que no sea sexo —aclaró.

—¿Y para qué coño quieres otra cosa? —contestó divertido. Jasper y Edward rodaron los ojos y éste último suspiró.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué pasó con la rubia fresa pechugona? —preguntó Jasper, Jacob sonrió malicioso.

—La invité a salir —comentó, orgulloso.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? —preguntó Edward, realmente curioso.

—No, el viernes —respondió Jacob. Jasper le propinó un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Mañana vamos a Forks! —le dijo. Jacob perdió el color en su cara y se paralizó.

—¿Tendré que cortar el rollo con la rubia? —hizo un puchero.

—Sí —respondieron ambos.

Esa noche, Jacob llamó a la rubia para decirle que no podía asistir a la cita debido a un viaje que debía hacer, se disculpó muchas veces, hasta que Tanya le dijo que no había problema, puesto que ella también tenía otro compromiso, y que quizás podrían verse en otro momento. Estuvieron diciéndose cosas sucias por teléfono durante mucho tiempo, y Edward y Bella estaban al borde de un colapso debido a la frustración, las risitas de sus compañeros de habitación eran insoportables hasta el infinito, elevado a la décima potencia. Pasaron tres horas antes de que pudieran dormir. (Tres. Jodidas. Horas).

Muy temprano en la mañana, Edward despertó con un maldito dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño todavía; molesto con Jacob, por haber sido el causante de su desvelo, fue a su habitación y lo despertó con un gran balde de agua fría. Bella, por otro lado, optó por poner los pies de Tanya en agua caliente para lograr que despertara. Ambos tenían el sueño muy pesado y unos compañeros de apartamento furiosos, y cansados.

Bella se bañó temprano y gastó toda el agua caliente para que Tanya aprendiera que no era bueno follar telefónicamente cuando tu amiga y compañera de cuarto está intentando dormir en la habitación de junto. Edward prefirió cerrar el suministro de agua luego de que Jacob se enjabonara. Ambos recibieron quejas y gritos de desacuerdo, pero no les importó para nada. La venganza era dulce.

Faltaba dos horas para que el vuelo 518 partiera, desde el Aeropuerto Tweet en New Haven, hasta Seattle. Las chicas estaban reunidas en el departamento de Rosalie y Kate, y los chicos estaban en el de Jasper. Curiosamente, estaban en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, aunque en edificios diferentes.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi cuando faltaba una hora para abordar, las chicas diez minutos después, pero ellas llegaron diez minutos antes al aeropuerto, pues ellos se habían quedado atrapados en el tráfico.

Rosalie retiró los boletos que previamente habían apartado y, cuando iba camino a donde estaban las chicas, se topó con una especie de pared. La pared la agarró por los hombros para que no cayera, la pared tenía unos ojos verdes jodidamente preciosos. Emmett tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que sujetaba posesivamente a una extraña completamente bella, con largo y ondulado cabello rubio y unos ojos azules impactantes.

Jasper fue a buscar a Emmett al ver que tardaba, y Kate decidió hacer lo mismo con Rosalie, ignorando que Bella ya había ido a buscarla.  
Pronto, Bella chocó con un cuerpo firme que la sujetó de las caderas, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos hermosos extrañamente familiares.

—No le avisé a mi hermano que iría a Forks con Bella —inquirió Alice.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —preguntó Tanya confusa.

—Oh, no. Es el hermano de un ex novio, pero somos muy amigos desde entonces —aclaró.

—Ah —murmuró Tanya.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que, efectivamente, esos ojos azules no podían pertenecerle a alguien que no fuera su primo, Alec.

—¡Alec! —chilló, agarrándose de su cuello y sintió los brazos del chico en su cintura.

—¡Bells! —respondió. Una garganta se aclaró y Alec soltó a Bella, Garrett la miraba con una sonrisa dulce y ella corrió a abrazarlo.  
Podía sentir la voz de una mujer preguntar quién era, y Alec le respondió que era su prima, le habló en tono dulce y susurró un mi amor al final.

Kate encontró a Bella, quien estaba acompañada por sus dos primos y la novia de Alec, Leah. Leah era una preciosa morena, alta y curvilínea, con expresivos ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa burlona plantada en su rostro permanentemente.  
Kate notó rápidamente que Garrett estaba sin pareja, y sonrió ante la observación, porque, la verdad, el chico le había gustado. Mucho.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención empujarte, yo… —comenzó Emmett, pero Rosalie lo cortó.

—No importa, tú. Soy Rosalie, ¿y tú eres? —preguntó, con una sonrisa entre coqueta y amable, y extendió la mano.

—Me llamo Emmett —contestó tomando su mano—. ¿Qué vuelo tomarás?

—518, Seattle —respondió, agitando los boletos frente a su cara—. ¿Y tú?

—518, Seattle —replicó, y también agitó los boletos en el aire.

Kate y Bella se despidieron de los chicos y fueron en búsqueda de su amiga rubia. No la encontraron así que decidieron regresar con Alice y Tanya.

Edward, que iba acompañado de Jasper y Jacob, pudo ver a la distancia a su única ex novia. Jacob vio a su rubia fresa y Jasper volvió a ver a la amiga de Rosalie.

Para lo que Edward no estaba preparado es para ver a su pequeña niña allí, ya convertida en una preciosa mujer. "_Ven. Ven. Ven. Mírame, ojos cafés"  
_Bella miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con sus esmeraldas favoritas en el proceso. "_Anthony.  
No, no puede ser. Tú…Yo creí que..._No_." _

Llamaron a todos para que abordaran, y lo único que quedó de esa mirada fue el manojo de recuerdos en la mente de ambos.

* * *

**Cambié el título y el summary de la historia porque me parece que estos dan a conocer más acerca del fanfic. _Cadena de Casualidades _es un título que calza mucho mejor, ya luego verán por qué. _Aterrizando en mi corazón_ quedaba bien, pero sólo por un pequeño detalle en el Capítulo final, no por otra cosa.  
**

**Notarán que hago muchos saltos entre los acontecimientos, para darles una idea global sobre todos los personajes y la manera en que se relacionan, y también que hay una _gran _serie de conexiones entre los personajes (por ejemplo: Bella está conectada a Alec y Garrett por ser sus primos, y a Kate por ser su amiga, esto hace que Kate y Garrett se conozcan). _Todo _el fic tiene una estructura similar y por eso el nuvo summary: (**_Bella y Edward se conocieron cuando niños y se reencontraron en un Aeropuerto; por muchos años pensaron que sería imposible volverse a encontrar y todo el tiempo sus vidas estuvieron conectadas por una cadena de casualidades._**) Sí, el hecho de que Rosalie fuera amiga de Bella y Jasper lo fuera de Edward, que Tanya y Jacob ligaran, todo está hecho para que ellos dos se reencuentren, pero por jueguitos del destino nunca lo hacen.**

**Estoy haciendo esta gran nota porque quiero que comprendan que esta historia tiene que tener necesariamente todas las miles de parejas que se formarán más adelante y que _cada detalle _(por más insignificante que _parezca_) tiene relevancia en la historia. Se formarán parejas canon (ustedes saben: Jasper/Alice y Emmett/Rosalie, etc) en el proceso, pero también habrán parejas que no son las que Meyer dijo. **

**Quiero aclarar que Edward no sabe el verdadero nombre de Bella, ni Bella sabe el de Edward, debido a la forma en la que se conocieron. Se separaron a los siete años por motivos que no puedo revelar y ahora tienen su oportunidad, de nuevo, esta vez en un avión. **

**Para los que leyeron la primera versión, déjenme decirles que esta difiere en muchas cosas de la otra. No diré motivos porque estaría dando spoilers muy grandes. Pero no esperen que sea idéntico, porque no lo será. Planeo tantas cosas para este fanfic porque de verdad quiero que sea un buen fic.**

**_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**

**—Hizashii. **

**(01/01/2009).-  
**


	3. Caminos cruzados

**Capítulo Tres.**

Las casualidades de la vida son algo que nunca dejarían de sorprender a Emmett Cullen. La preciosa chica, Rosalie, estaba en el mismo avión que él, rumbo al mismo lugar y en asientos cercanos. Le sonrió antes de abordar el avión y ella correspondió la sonrisa. Emmett creyó ver a una pequeña chica conocida hablando con Rosalie, pero estaba tan ensimismado en la belleza de la rubia que no pensó con claridad.

Rosalie estaba hablando con Alice, acerca de Emmett, mientras esperaban entrar al avión, pero nunca mencionó su nombre. Bella y Kate hablaban sobre Garrett, Kate estaba interesada en él y le preguntó miles de cosas a Bella. Tanya estaba ligando con un chico rubio, y a Jacob —a pocos metros de ahí— le pareció ver a una chica muy parecida a su novia de la adolescencia, Ángela Swan.

Ángela y Jacob habían sido novios cuando ambos asistían a la escuela secundaria de Forks. Jacob era tres años mayor que ella, pero eso no importó nunca. Ángela tenía una hermana cinco años mayor, y Ángela se enamoró de un compañero de clase de su hermana. La relación terminó bien, puesto que ninguno de los dos se amaba en realidad. Ahora sabía que Ángela y Ben tenían una linda relación de cuatro años. Jacob sabía que ellos se casarían algún día.

* * *

* * *

—_Ojos cafés_ —dijo Edward—. No puedo creerlo —murmuró mientras le entregaba los boletos al hombre que los verificaba.

—¿Está esa chica aquí? —preguntó Jasper. Edward asintió—. ¿Estás queriéndome decir que la viste en este aeropuerto y no te le acercaste?

Edward volvió a asentir, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No me jodas, Bella —gimió Alice—. ¿Viste a Anthony y no le hablaste?

—Sí —respondió frustrada. Alice se quejó y rodó los ojos.

—Eres tan tonta —chilló—. ¿No viste que vuelo tomó? —preguntó, ganándose una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Bella. _No._

* * *

En la puerta de abordaje, Kate chocó con Garrett, quien le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para entrar. Descubrieron que tenían asientos contiguos y se sentaron juntos, conversando de miles de cosas tontas y riendo. Se conectaron inmediatamente, pero Garrett quería llevar las cosas con calma.

* * *

—Oh… Lo siento —dijo Jacob, disculpándose con la morena con la que había chocado—, ¿Leah? —murmuró incrédulo al reconocer a su amiga de la infancia.

—Jacob —afirmó secamente—, no esperaba verte aquí.

La tensión entre ambos era notable, estaban uno frente al otro con los hombros tensos, las miradas cautelosas y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Leah, amor —dijo Alec, llegando justo detrás de la chica y sonriéndole; frunció el ceño al ver a Jacob, y miró a su novia con la confusión en su rostro.

—Es Jacob, vivíamos juntos en la reserva —afirmó Leah. Alec sonrió y le extendió la mano al moreno.

—Mucho gusto; soy Alec, el novio de Leah —se presentó. Jacob se sorprendió ante tal afirmación y miró a Leah con los ojos abiertísimos, quien se removió incómoda.

Tanya vio a Jacob entrar en el mismo avión y, emocionada, fue a saludarlo. Le puso una mano en el hombro derecho y murmuró un saludo sensual en su oído. Jacob se dio vuelta para verla con una sonrisa.

—Tanya —dijo a modo de saludo, y le dio un beso en los labios, teniendo a Alec y Leah de espectadores; la escena le revolvió el estomago a Alec, aunque no sabía por qué. Al dejar de besarse, Jacob se volteó hacia la pareja.

—Chicos, ella es Tanya, mi novia —murmuró. (_'No'_).

—Soy Leah, amiga de Jacob —dijo, dándole la mano.

—Alec Dwyer —respondió—, novio de Leah —. Tanya se ahogó con el aire. (_'Esto no puede estarme pasando'_).

* * *

—Oh, disculpa, Alice —dijo Jasper al chocar con ella mientras buscaba su asiento en el avión.

—Despreocúpate, Jazzy —sonrió la pequeña y movió la mano, restándole importancia.  
Jasper sonrió ante el apodo que le había dado.

* * *

Lo jaló por la nuca y le plantó un beso intenso en los labios, mordiéndoselos y le desabrochó su camisa.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, amor —murmuró contra el escote de la pelirroja.

—Cállate y bésame, Riley —chilló al sentir la mano del rubio vagar.

Riley se dispuso a besar a su novia y olvidar que estaban en el baño de un avión. Unos toques en la puerta, cuando habían ya terminado, les advirtieron que el avión estaba por despegar.

* * *

Bella iba caminando hacia el baño, cuando se abrió la puerta y salió una mujer de cabellos rojo intenso y ojos azul profundo, su cara portaba una sonrisa satisfecha; justo detrás venía un chico rubio, un par de años menor que la pelirroja y, al final, estaba Anthony, saliendo del cubículo contiguo.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

* * *

Deslizó la mano por el pálido rostro de la chica, la miró a los ojos marrones y sonrió torcidamente,

—No tengas miedo, Bree —susurró en su oído con voz sedosa—, no voy a hacerte daño, pequeña.

Bree tembló bajo el tacto de la fría mano en su cuello, los ojos ónix de su captor brillaron con un destello de perversa malicia. Lástima que no podía gritar.

* * *

Garrett deslizó los dedos por los labios rojos de Kate, que estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

—Me dije que iba a esperar más tiempo, tomar las cosas con calma, pero que se joda la calma, Kate… —suspiró—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Un brillo en los ojos y una risa cantarina.

—Sí —respondió antes de besarlo dulcemente.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo, Katie? —preguntó.

—Katherine Ivanova —respondió, Garrett hizo una mueca orgullosa.

—¿Ivanova? —murmuró, Kate asintió—. Yo me llamo Garrett Dwyer.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron como platos. (_'Oh, geeeeniaaal'_).

—Supongo que es el destino —murmuró antes de volver a besarla, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente.

* * *

—_¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? _—dijo fríamente la voz en el teléfono.

—Sí, señor. Bree Johnson ha sido capturada —respondió en el mismo tono seco.

—_¿Y los otros?_—dijo otra voz, esta vez de una mujer.

—Victoria McAdams está en este avión —dijo—, las hermanas Ivanova también-

—_Encárgate de que se conozcan, yo me encargaré de lo demás_ —ordenó.

—Entendido, señor.

—_No me falles esta vez, James_.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Lo que fue y lo que no

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

**I. Lo que fue.**

—Mami, ¿puedo ir a ese bonito parque que está a una cuadra? —preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa dulce, sus coletas balanceándose por la suave brisa de Forks. Renée, su mamá, rodó los ojos y asintió. Isabella dio unos saltitos y salió corriendo en dirección al lindo parque que había visto horas antes.

Siendo Bella tan descoordinada como lo era, no tardó mucho tiempo en caer al suelo, justo cuando iba llegando al parque; resopló y rodó los ojos, ya cuando iba a intentar levantarse estaba parada frente a un chico de su edad, ojos verdes y sonrisa en boca.

—Gracias —susurró tímidamente, bajando la mirada. El niño levantó su rostro por la barbilla y le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

—De nada, _Ojos Cafés_ —respondió.

Bella no se molestó en darle su nombre, después de todo, lo odiaba…y _Ojos Cafés _sonaba bien bonito en sus labios.

Más tarde ese día estaban en el parque y a Edward, el niño, se le cayó del bolsillo y un papel que tenía escrito _'Anthony Mansen' _y Bella simplemente sobreentendió que así se llamaba.

Se volvieron amigos, se contaban sus secretos y hacían bromas a los pocos adultos que pasaban por el parque, conversaban durante horas de la escuela, las tareas, sus padres y sus hermanos.

Tenían ocho años cuando se conocieron, nueve cuando se besaron por primera vez y once cuando se despidieron. Dolió.

Desde los cinco años de edad, quizás antes, Edward había soñado con estudiar piano en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Nueva York, y en ese momento se le concedió. Siete largos años de sueños serían cumplidos, y lo único que tenía que hacer era mudarse… Sonaba fácil, si _ella_ no estuviera en su vida, como un rayo de luz.

Ya se había olvidado de su sueño, del piano y del futuro, sólo le importaba su pequeña novia, la chica del parque. Llevaba tres años conociéndola, no sabía su nombre y no le importaba saberlo.

—_Ojos Cafés_, me voy —le dijo.

—¿Tan temprano? ¿Mañana vienes? —preguntó Bella esperanzada.

—No voy a volver —susurró. Los ojos de su novia se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza, empapando su camiseta azul.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró dolida contra su pecho.

—Porque me mudaré, linda —dijo, antes de darle un beso, un simple roce de labios, como todos los días, sólo que este tenía mucho más sentimiento.

* * *

Partió a la mañana siguiente a Nueva York, con Esme, Carlisle y su hermano Emmett, pero no se sentía feliz, como sus padres hubieran previsto.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor ir a estudiar música tres años antes, no conocer a su chica o, por lo menos, no encariñarse tanto (no llegar a amarla tanto) como lo hizo. Si no la conocía, no sufría el dolor de perderla.

Pero, aunque le hubieran dado una máquina del tiempo para regresar el tiempo y elegir no ir ese día al parque, no hubiera cambiado nada. ¿Para qué olvidar la certeza de que había alguien perfecta para él? No tiene sentido.

Miró por la ventana del avión y lo único que le impidió desear morirse en ese instante, fue la esperanza de volver a verla.

* * *

Volvió cinco años después, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar a su chica, a Ojos Cafés, dispuesto a luchar contra cualquier chico que la quisiera para él. Pero se encontró con que ella no estaba en Forks, la había buscado durante dos meses (y dos meses buscando a alguien en Forks era demasiado tiempo), sin resultado alguno.

Conoció a una chica muy parecida, llamada Ángela, pero no era ella. Y él de verdad la necesitaba.  
Fue en esos tiempos que conoció a Jacob, su futuro compañero de apartamento.

* * *

**II. Lo que pudo haber ocurrido.**

—Vas a ir —murmuró Jacob.

—No —respondió.

—Vas a ir —insistió.

—No —contrarrestó.

—¡Irás a la maldita cena, Edward! —gruñó furioso, Edward suspiró y se levantó del sofá rodando los ojos.

—No entiendo porque tengo que ir a la cena con tu novia —murmuró hastiado.

—Corrección —acotó Jasper, entrando desde la cocina—, a la cena con nuestras novias, Rose y su amiga.

—Bien, eso, ¿por qué debo ir? —preguntó, desesperado por no ir.

—Porque sí. Va Emmett, quien probablemente se enganchará de Rose —dijo Jacob, Jasper gruñó—, van Jasper y Alice, Tanya y yo, y la pobre Bella se sentiría mal si está sola.

Edward negó aún más frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, muchachos. ¡No iré a una tonta cita organizada por sus malévolas mentes! —gritó. Emmett se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se colocó frente a Edward, tomándolo por los hombros.

—¡Maldición, Edward! ¡Entiende que debes hacer una vida que no se base en un jodido recuerdo! ¡No debes encerrarte en el pasado y en esa niña que ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea real! —siseó.

—¿¡Acaso piensas que estoy loco, que todo lo he inventado!? ¡Pues no, Emmett! —gruñó fieramente—, ¡Sé que es real, por Dios! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Sé que ella existe!

—¿¡Pues, entonces, porque sólo tú la recuerdas, porque nunca me la presentaste!? —chilló encolerizado, ante la mirada atónita de Jacob y Jasper.

—¡Porque ella era mía, Emmett, era mía y no quería que la conocieras! ¡Ni siquiera quería contarte sobre ella! —pateó al suelo—, ¡No quería contarle a Jasper ni a Jacob! ¡No quiero que uno de ustedes la encuentre y me la quite! ¡Ella es mía, maldición!

Emmett calló, totalmente impresionado por el arranque posesivo de su hermano. Duraron minutos en silencio, hasta que Edward habló.

—Bien, los acompañaré —Jacob sonrió—, pero sólo porque quiero ahorrarle el mal rato a Bella.

—Edward, yo lo… —Edward lo interrumpió.

—No digas nada, olvídalo —murmuró ferozmente.

Treinta minutos más tarde estaban en el Volvo de Edward, en silencio y a punto de llegar al restaurante.

—No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir, ¡y de haberme vestido así! —chilló Bella. Rosalie la nalgueó antes de guiñarle el ojo.

—Estás muy sexy —le dijo, provocando su sonrojo.

—¿Y qué importa? No es como si fuera a pasar algo importante esta noche —murmuró.

—Eso crees tú…—murmuró Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada —contestó con su mejor cara de inocente.

—Alice, será mejor que me digas lo que —se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los chicos, reconoció a Jasper y Jacob entre ellos.

—Bella, él es Edward —dijo Jasper, señalando al nombrado—. Edward, ella es Bella —no sé tomaron la molestia de mirarse a la cara, hasta que Edward tomó la mano de Bella para besarla y notó, curiosamente, _ese_ brazalete. Subió la vista y se encontró con esos conocidos y recordados ojos cafés.

—_Ojos Cafés_ —murmuró, en reconocimiento, para sorpresa de los chicos.

—Anthony —respondió Bella, totalmente asombrada. Fue el turno de las chicas (exceptuando a Alice) de sorprenderse.

—No puedo creer que te haya encontrado —murmuró Edward en su oído, luego de haberla estrechado entre sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —respondió, llorando de alegría.

Se separaron y estuvieron a punto de besarse, hasta que recordaron que debían ciertas explicaciones.


	5. Definitivamente, aún hay algo

**Capítulo Cinco.**

—Jake, ¿me esperas un momento? —preguntó Tanya, Jacob asintió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse de su asiento. Caminó hacia donde había visto irse a Alec y lo reconoció fácilmente.  
Llamó su atención sin que Leah se diera cuenta, y él la siguió (con miedo).

Entraron a uno de los baños y se miraron fijamente durante algunos minutos. Era hora de hablar.

* * *

Se quedó paralizada, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera un sueño. Era tan perfecto que no podía ser real.  
Se acercó a él, con pasos titubeantes, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, sus pechos rozándose y sus miradas fijas en el otro. Él tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos, dulcemente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, deslizó los dedos por sus labios rojos y rellenos, por sus mejillas de niña, por sus párpados. Aún no podía creer que estuviera, de nuevo, frente al amor de su vida.

—Te he extrañado tanto, _Ojos Cafés_ —murmuró, los labios contra la frente de Bella.

—Yo también, te extrañé tanto que era insano —susurró ella en respuesta, levantando la cara, los labios entreabiertos, las miradas conectadas, y los alientos…  
Él la besó. Dulce, firme, certero… con sabor a reencuentro, a ilusiones, a amor. Como antes, como nunca.

* * *

—¿Por qué demonios me abandonaste, Alec? —habló Tanya—, ¿tan mala era?

—No, Tanya, tú eras —dijo y luego se corrigió—, eres maravillosa. Dejarte fue lo…

—Ni se te ocurra decir que fue lo peor, que fue el más tonto error de tu vida, Dwyer —interrumpió—. No te lo creería.

—Pues lo fue, fue algo estúpido abandonarte… —murmuró—, porque yo te amaba.

—¡Oh! —fingió pena—, ¿lo hacías?

—Sí, con toda mi alma. Yo sólo me cegué por Gianna, Tanya, yo sólo…—suspiró—, pensé que sería feliz sin ti, que podía llevarle la contraria a mi familia.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —preguntó.

—Lo hice, pero nunca te encontré —le dijo, mirando a sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—No mientas, nunca te importé —respondió ácidamente, clavando la vista en los ojos azules de su antiguo amor.

—¡Maldición, Alec, yo te amaba! —chilló—, ¡Yo te amaba y tú me abandonaste!

—Pero lo has sobrevivido, tienes novio y todo.

—¿¡No entiendes!? ¡Ya no soy lo que solía ser, no soy la misma! He cambiado, Alec, y todo por tu culpa.

—¡No me digas que tengo culpa de tus actos, Tanya, tú sola tomaste tus decisiones! —gritó.

—¡Así como tú decidiste irte con Gianna, Alec, yo sólo me adapté a olvidarte! ¡Maldición, ni siquiera he podido hacerlo! —contraatacó.

—No me vengas a decir que aún me amas, no cuando te vi allá afuera con Jacob —dijo mordazmente.

—Lo dice el novio de la morena despampanante —rodó los ojos, cargando su tono de sarcasmo.

—Maldición, Tanya —dijo—, ¡Por supuesto que aún te amo! ¡Nunca dejé de hacerlo!

—Pues yo sí —murmuró, y tomó la manilla de la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tomándola por el brazo.

—Yo sí dejé de amarte —contestó.

—Demuéstramelo —susurró antes de besarla. Tanya forcejeó al principio, luchando contra las profundas ganas que tenía de corresponderle, pero el amor ganó la batalla.

En un intento de que no pareciera personal, lo volvió un beso ardiente. Fue una lucha de lenguas, salvaje y única, con un suave toque de dulzura en el fondo, proporcionado por Alec. Sus labios sabían tal y como los recordaba, esa mezcla entre uva y su propio sabor, tan especial.

Fue una lucha al intentar arrancarse las camisetas, despeinándose el cabello y lamiendo en todas partes, mordiendo y probando. En ese momento sólo estaba sintiendo, viviendo el momento. Hasta que recordó lo que él le había hecho.

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, difusas, erráticas.

—Atrévete a decirme, luego de ese beso, que no sientes nada por mí —murmuró, apretándola contra su pecho. Tanya no dijo nada, él había ganado la batalla.

—Tienes razón, Alec, aún te quiero —dijo, separándose del abrazo—, pero eso no borra el pasado.

Tanya abrió la puerta luego de arreglarse la ropa y, esta vez, Alec no hizo nada para detenerla.

* * *

—¿Tu novio te abandonó? —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Leah volteó, encontrándose con Jacob, quien se sentó en el puesto de Alec.

—No, fue al baño —contestó. Jacob alzó una ceja.

—Qué curioso, mi novia también fue al baño —afirmó—, y ya se está tardando como que mucho.

—Pobre, —murmuró mordazmente—, ha de estar muy mal del estomago.

—¿Entonces tu novio cenó con ella anoche? —contraatacó.

—¿Qué coño insinúas? —preguntó, aunque sabiendo la respuesta.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien, Leah, no eres tonta —contestó—, nunca lo has sido.

Jake se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano a Leah.

—Anda, lobita, si tenemos suerte podemos llegar y hacer una orgía —dijo animadamente. Leah frunció el ceño, para luego propinarle una cachetada al estilo Clearwater.

—Nunca, jamás, Jacob, vuelvas a decir semejante mierda —dijo fieramente.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te excita la idea? —dijo sensualmente en el oído de Leah.

—¡Suficiente! —chilló, justo antes de darle un rodillazo en la ingle. Se sentó tranquilamente en su puesto, mientras Jake se retorcía de dolor.

—¿¡Qué coño…!? ¡Leah! —gruñó.

—Bien me dijo tu padre que, si alguna vez un hombre se pasaba de fresco, le pateara justo allí —respondió—, quizás lo hizo porque sabía que esto sucedería y quiso matar dos pichones de un mismo tiro —lo miró burlonamente—: Me enseñaba a defenderme y te daba tu merecido.

Jacob se levantó y miró a Leah envenenadamente. Justo en ese momento salió Tanya de los baños, acomodándose la camiseta, Jacob alzó una ceja hacia Leah, quien sólo miró ausente a Tanya hasta que se fue con Jake.

* * *

—Te amo tanto, linda —murmuró dulcemente, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, Anthony —murmuró Bella al separarse. Edward la miró extrañado, preguntándose cómo sabía su segundo nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre, _Ojos Cafés_? —preguntó confuso.

—Pensaba que _ese_ era tu nombre —respondió—: Anthony Mansen.

James, que estaba por el pasillo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre.

—No, de hecho, me llamo Edward Cullen —afirmó. _'Aunque sí fui Anthony Mansen al nacer'_.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos. ¿Podía ser? ¿Era él? Se inclinó un poco para verlo a la cara, comprobando el asombroso parecido que tenía con Elizabeth, su madre.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. Como Romeo y Julieta

**Capítulo Seis.**

Acomodó sus lentes de Sol, suspiró y entró en su auto, la mueca triste en el rostro mientras volteaba a ver los ventanales de su costosa mansión. Colocó un mechón de su cabello rubio tras su oreja izquierda y ajustó todos los espejos de su BMW convertible. Giró la llave y se deleitó en el sonido del motor ronroneando, la velocidad era alarmante para los oficiales de policía, pero a ella le encantaba sentir el viento ondear su cabello liso.

Enfocó su mirada en el camino mientras pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba las imposiciones sociales y el maldito arreglo nupcial entre su familia y algunas otras. Había sucedido con Alec, y nada terminó bien; el pobre Garrett ya tenía una pareja asignada, una tal Katherine Ivanova, hija de Magdalena y Austin Ivanova; Jane no tenía aún a ninguna pareja asignada, pero tenía terminantemente prohibido tener alguna relación sentimental con alguien que no fuera el futuramente estipulado por su familia. No es como si ella obedeciera las reglas, en lo absoluto.

Lo conoció un día de verano… Oh, no, esperen, fue en invierno. Sí, en invierno, con los copos de nieve cayendo y el bosque de Forks cubierto con un manto blanco y frío, especial. Se chocaron cuando Jane daba su caminata diaria por uno de los senderos, esa que acostumbraba a dar porque su mamá, Lucy, decía que debía cuidar la línea caminando treinta minutos diarios como mínimo y ochenta como máximo.

Todo en su familia debía ser un perfecto equilibrio, porque su mamá enloquecería si ocurriera lo contrario. Lucy Dwyer era de esas obsesionadas con un perfecto e ininterrumpido orden en _todo_, incluidos los matrimonios. Decía que todo debía quedar en familia y, por eso, de ser posible casaría a sus tres hijos con otros tres de una familia igualmente acaudalada. No tuvo la suerte de conseguir una familia que reuniera todas sus condiciones y, además, tuvieran dos chicas y un chico, pero encontró a la familia Ivanova, pudientes, con preciosas hijas y un buen estatus social. Jane siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia, siempre en contra de todo. Alec, en cambio, había sido el más sumiso de los tres.

Como bien contaba, estaba caminando por uno de los senderos cuando se encontró de frente con un chico moreno, con ojos cafés avellanados y cabello largo y negro, alto y de buena contextura, atractivo lo clasificaría (de hecho, clasificó) Jane. Se sentaron a hablar de sus vidas, porque la rubia estaba ansiosa de conocer personas fuera del círculo que su madre permitía. Terminaron en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, luego de jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve, los labios cercanos y los alientos entremezclados… al más típico estilo de una película, para ser exactos.

Llegó a la entrada a lo más profundo del bosque, se bajó de su convertible y sintió, enseguida, unos brazos envolver su cintura y unos labios en su cuello.  
—Jane —murmuró la voz ronca de su amado.  
—Seth —respondió antes de besarlo.

* * *

Lucy Dwyer estaba echando humo cuando Jane llegó a la casa a los cien minutos y no a los ochenta. Su pie golpeaba frenéticamente el suelo de mármol y sus ojos estaban reducidos de lo fruncido que tenía el ceño.

—Caminaste veinte minutos más de lo permitido —chilló encolerizada, mas luego recordó su preciado equilibrio—, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Jane? —dijo suavemente, acercándose a su hija para tocarle dulcemente el hombro.

—No es nada, mamá —respondió. Lucy suspiró y comenzó a acariciar su cabello maternalmente.

—Si te sientes gorda, puedes decírmelo, si sientes que no eres bonita o algo, estoy para ti —murmuró. Jane se apartó de ella dramáticamente.

—¡No estoy gorda y lo sé, mamá! —chilló—, ¡Fueron sólo unos veinte minutos más de distracción para mi vida!

—No me grites, Jane —dijo, aparentemente calmada.

—Vale, no lo hago, pero ya olvídate de los veinte minutos —contestó.

—Lo haré —dijo, Jane comenzó a subir las escaleras—. Ah, por cierto, tu papá y yo estamos empezando a elegir candidatos para tu boda.

(Tercera. Guerra. Mundial).

—_No_ —dijo Jane fieramente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —siseó Lucy.

—No me voy a casar con quien vosotros me impongáis —chilló—, ¡Tengo libre albedrío… o, al menos, se supone que debo tenerlo! —corrió por las escaleras hasta quedar frente a su madre.

—Es tradición en este familia…—comenzó, Jane chilló.

—¡No es tradición, mamá! ¡Es sólo una jodida manía tuya! —agitó los brazos, zapateó contra el mármol e intento calmarse, pero su mamá había tocado la vena sensible.

—¡Te casarás con quien yo te diga porque yo lo digo! —gritó, tomando fuertemente a Jane del brazo derecho.

—_No_ —murmuró antes de zafarse del agarre que había dejado las marcas de los finos dedos de Lucy en su antebrazo.

Fue a su cuarto y terminó llorando sobre sus abultadas almohadas. El rímel se le estaba corriendo y lucía sinceramente deprimente, pero a ella no le importaba, sólo podía pensar en que pronto se vería obligada a abandonar al gran amor de su vida.

Odiaba el hecho de que su relación fuera tan al estilo de Romeo y Julieta, pensó mientras comenzaba a meter todas sus pertenencias en tres maletas. No permitiría que los separaran, no cuando lo amaba tanto y de esa forma tan intensa que tenía la facultad de nublarle la razón.

Cerró la tercera maleta, aún con hundida en llanto. Buscó su teléfono celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que contestara. El final de los molestosos pitidos le indicó que él estaba al habla.

—Hola, ¿Seth? —murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos, al teléfono.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede, Jane? —preguntó seriamente preocupado. Jane se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y bajó de un salto de su cama, tirando al suelo en el proceso dos de sus maletas.

—Necesito que vengas a mi casa —afirmó—. Hoy es el comienzo del resto de mi vida.

—¿De qué hablas, Jane? —cuestionó confundido. Casi podía verlo frunciendo el ceño de esa adorable manera que amaba, porque parecía un niño pequeño.

—Hablo de que…—suspiró, armándose de valor—. De que te amo, Seth, y quiero que huyamos juntos y nos casemos.

Soltar la noticia fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en la vida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. Lo que sea necesario

**Capítulo Siete.**

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas pálidas, tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado y acariciaba sus fuertes brazos con adoración. _Edward, tú no.  
_Los reflejos rojizos de su cabello centellaban al Sol, sus labios rellenos estaban empapados por el llanto y los ojos enrojecidos. Sintió los disparos arreciar, y llamó a Joanna, su criada.  
—No permitas que algo le suceda —murmuró con voz rota—. A ninguno de los dos.  
—Como diga, Señora —contestó y se dispuso a irse, mas sintió que unos finos dedos la jalaban del brazo.  
—No lleves a ambos en el mismo auto, tú conduce uno y el otro que lo conduzca Jack —dijo. Joanna asintió y caminó hasta la puerta de la sala, donde encontró a James sentado, mirando a sus padres.  
—Llévalos con Carlisle, por favor —gritó agónicamente—. No me queda mucho tiempo. Haz lo que creas necesario, por favor.

Joanna volvió a asentir y tomó al pequeño James por el brazo, quien se soltó y corrió hacia sus padres. Su mamá levantó la cabeza del pecho de su padre y extendió los brazos, se unieron en un abrazo fuerte.  
—Cuida de Anthony, James —murmuró dulcemente—. _Nunca_ lo dejes solo, ¿me lo prometes?  
—Te lo prometo, mami —susurró, sorbiéndose la nariz.  
—Ahora, ve con Joanna —le dijo. Él afirmó con su pequeña cabecita, sacudiendo los cabellos castaños claros, como los de su padre.

Joanna y él entraron a un auto, Jack y Anthony en otro. Y no se volvieron a ver más.

Elizabeth Mansen murió, a causa de un disparo, sobre el cuerpo de su esposo Edward, con la incertidumbre de si sus hijos estaban bien, si habían llegado con Carlisle a salvo. Anthony sí había llegado con su tío, y Jack fue contratado por los Cullen.  
Joanna, por el contrario, sacrificó su vida por James. Los habían encontrado, los seguían por todo Chicago y les disparaban cientos de cartuchos de balas, y Elizabeth le dijo que hiciera lo necesario para que ambos vivieran… Dejó a James en un orfanato sin que los criminales se dieran cuenta y se enfrentó a ellos después, terminando muerta por una bala en el pecho.

James creció en ese orfanato, recordando todos los días las últimas palabras que su madre le dijo. Se convirtió así en un hombre cuyo único objetivo era buscar (y encontrar) a su hermano tres años menor, Anthony, contando con la única información de que Carlisle Cullen lo había criado.

Salió del orfanato a los veintiuno e inició su búsqueda inmediatamente, comenzando por la casa de los Cullen en Chicago. La encontró totalmente vacía, llevándose una gran desilusión y encontrándose con una gran pared en su camino.

Fue entonces que eligió el camino equivocado para encontrar a Anthony, y ese camino se llamaba Cassidy Stewart, una poderosa mujer de negocios, atractiva y muy convencedora. Comenzó a trabajar para ella, y con ese trabajo empezó su vida criminal. No es que Cassidy fuera mala, pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo para encontrar a sus hermanas y James no la criticó, porque si él tuviera todo el dinero que Cassidy tenía también actuaría igual.

Cassidy encontró tres posibles rastros de sus hermanas y, sorpresa, eran de familias adineradas. Bree Johnson era, definitiva y confirmadamente, la menor de las tres hermanas. Y para su otra hermana, tenía tres opciones: Victoria McAdams, Tanya o Kate Ivanova, las tres hermosas, refinadas y pudientes, dos criadas en cuna de oro, una era celebridad, y con un buen futuro augurado.  
Cassidy decía constantemente que sospechaba de Tanya Ivanova más que todo.

—Hola, Cas —le dijo una noche, llegando a la habitación y quitándose el saco.

—James —dijo secamente—, tengo trabajo para ti.

Esto captó inmediatamente la atención de él.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —murmuró, rogando no tener que derramar sangre.

—Necesito que te encargues de traerme a las cuatro para Seattle, James, a las cuatro —ordenó—, y que lleguen al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es muy difícil, Cas, reunir a cuatro millonarias en un solo lugar, al mismo tiempo, sin que sospechen de ti…

—No me importa, James. Las quiero aquí, sobre todo a Bree —finalizó.

—¿Para cuándo? —preguntó resignado.

—Lo más pronto posible, fecha límite de tres meses a partir de este momento.

—¿Y si no lo logro? —cuestionó. Cassidy lo miró fieramente.

—Confío en que lo harás —afirmó—, o si no, muchos quieren tu cabeza, James, literalmente.

—Como tú digas, Cas.

—Exacto, Jamie, como yo diga —sonrió—, me alegra que lo tengas claro.

**

* * *

**

—Hey, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Bella, luego de todo este tiempo? —le preguntó, ya pasados los besos y abrazos.

—Por supuesto que… —comenzó a decir, pero una azafata pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¡Todos a sus asientos! ¡Un viento nos está golpeando y hay riesgo de turbulencia! —Gritó a medias—, no pasará a mayores, pero debemos tener precauciones.

—Vamos, Bella, tenemos que sentarnos —murmuró, tomándola del brazo.

—…sí.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos cuando una turbulencia hizo que Edward cayera al suelo y se golpeara contra uno de los asientos, por suerte, Jasper estaba cerca y ayudó a Bella a llevarlo a su asiento correspondiente.

Edward tardó en despertar, pero finalmente lo hizo unos diez minutos después de que el susto de las sacudidas pasara. Abrió los ojos y miró, desorientado, a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Exclamó confundido—, ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza?

—Estás en el avión, amor —murmuró Bella besándole los nudillos, él retiró la mano abruptamente.

—¿Amor? —inquirió confuso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿Edward? —dijo—, debes estar confundida, yo me llamo Anthony.

—No, Edward, tú… —comenzó a explicar, pero Jasper, sabiendo bien, debido a su condición de estudiante de psicología, lo que le ocurría, la detuvo.

—No, Bella —aseveró—. Él no recuerda nada.

—Necesito encontrar a mi hermano James, ¿lo han visto? —preguntó desesperado—, íbamos a encontrarnos con tío Carlisle y tía Esme, y él desapareció.

—No sabemos dónde está James, Anthony —dijo Jasper, siguiéndole el juego—, pero te llevaremos con tus «tíos» Carlisle y Esme.

—¿Los conoces? —dudó.

—Por supuesto que sí lo conozco, chico.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. Lágrimas y café

**Capítulo Ocho.**

Se removió nerviosa en su asiento, totalmente ansiosa. Necesitaba cafeína. Litros y litros de café. Estaba totalmente alterada por las irregularidades en el vuelo y estaba a punto (casi, casi) de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

—Quiero café, amor —lo dijo con voz dulce, muy poco típica de ella—, ¿me buscarías?

Alec ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, se levantó y buscó a una azafata, hizo gala de sus dotes de galán y la convenció de que le diera un filtro del primer café no descafeinado que consiguiera.

En el camino, tropezó con Jacob, quien al ver el termo arqueó una ceja.

—¿La princesita tiene nervios y quiere café? —murmuró con la risa luchando por salir.

—Sí, _chucho_, café para Leah —no se molestó—. ¿Algún problema con ello?

_«Sí, muchos.» _—No, ninguno.

Se atrevió a sonreír como si nada, y Alec se fue casi enseguida. Cuando llegó junto a Leah, le dio un beso en la mejilla y el termo de café.

—Veo que desde hace tiempo que te encanta —afirmó. Leah volteó a verlo, confundida—. Me crucé con Jacob en el camino, y enseguida supo que el café era para ti.

—Eh, sí —dijo—, llevo cinco años con mi amor a la cafeína.

_«¿Cinco años ya? El tiempo pasa tan rápido»_

—Me cae bien —murmuró. Leah lo miró alzando una ceja—, Jacob.

_«Sí, claro. Si es un amor (sarcásticamente hablando, por supuesto)»_

—Sí, que bien.

**

* * *

**

_La chica estaba llorando, escuchando música que sólo la entristecía más. La chica estaba deseando que las lágrimas pararan, pero recordaba entonces la traición y entonces rogaba que no se detuvieran hasta borrar el recuerdo._

_Tocaron la puerta del cuarto de la chica, era su hermano que le dijo que debía salir a cenar._

_—No —dijo la chica y volvió a llorar._

_Pasaban días y ella no salía, no comía y casi ni dormía. La chica estaba mal._

_Un día tocaron la puerta, fuerte y agresivamente. La chica estaba dormida en ese momento, y eso sólo la lograba molestar._

_—Leah —decía el chico, y Leah no respondía._

_Golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y ésta cedía de a poco, hasta que se rompió._

_—Leah —había dicho, tomándola en sus brazos._

_—Aléjate —murmuraba ella, destrozada, e intentando separarse—. No me toques._

_—No soy él —respondió. Leah levantó la mirada y no supo si reír o llorar al ver que no era Sam._

_—Jacob —dijo con la voz cansada, cerró los ojos y rompió a llorar una vez más._

_Él la arrulló ese día hasta que se quedó dormida, y maldijo al desgraciado que la logró lastimar._

**

* * *

**

—Leah…—murmuró, aún cuando Tanya estaba recostada en su pecho.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó indignada.

—Leah, quiero invitarla a un café —dijo—, a ella y a Alec.

_«Oh, no, no, no» _—No me parece —susurró Tanya, entre molesta y anonadada.

—¿Por qué? —arqueó una ceja.

—Alec y yo fuimos… amigos… —dijo indecisa—, y no terminó muy bien que digamos.

_«Muy mal, diría yo. Me pregunto si todavía nos obligarán a casarnos…Alto ahí, Tanya»_

—Mi relación con Leah era muy buena antes de que fuera a estudiar a New Haven, Tanya —se quejó—. Yo… de verdad, quiero recuperar su amistad.

No supo si fue la mirada desesperada de Jacob, pero accedió.

—Vale, cuando bajemos del avión los invitaremos a tomar un café en plan familia moderna —dijo sonriendo.

_«Qué bonita escena, mi prometido y yo junto a mi novio y su mejor amiga, que además es novia de mi prometido. Sí, típico»._

—Eh, sí —se rascó la nuca—, ¡Podríamos vivir todos en una linda casa en las afueras de Miami! —agregó Jacob—. Es más, déjame y voy a decirle a Edward que la financiemos…

—Para, Jake —rió Tanya—, alucinas.

—Igual iré a hablar con Edward —contestó—. Vuelvo luego, lindura.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de ir hacia el asiento de Edward, tres filas más adelante.

—Hola, Eddie —saludó cuando llegó, pero él no le respondió el saludo—. Hey, ¿qué demonios te pasa…?

—No, Jacob —dijo Jasper—. No le hables.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — _«Vale, ¿qué coño…?»_. Jasper se levantó de su asiento y lo jaló para alejarse de Edward.

—No recuerda nada.

—¿Cómo que no recuerda nada? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo pasó?

—Un golpe en la cabeza durante las sacudidas.

—No. Me. Jodas —maldijo—. ¿Sin memoria? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

—La verdad, no sé —dijo el rubio—. Dice llamarse Anthony y tener un hermano llamado James.

—Eh… ¿Qué?

—Lo sé, es extraño, pero —suspiró—… Él recuerda a Carlisle.

—Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

—Típico en ti —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Jacob y Jasper se voltearon para encontrarse con Leah—, nunca has sido muy ancho de mente, Jake.

—Sí, claro, Leah —rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alec cree que sería buena idea estrechar los lazos contigo, con eso de que eres mi amigo desde antes —dijo con voz cansada—. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero él insistió en que te invitara a tomar un café.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, casualmente se lo comenté a Tanya —contestó, Leah hizo una mueca.

—Sí, la Barbie está invitada también.

—No la llames así, Leah —la regañó Jacob. Leah le correspondió con una mirada intensa de _No me retes._

—Eh, chicos —intervino Jasper—, dejen su concurso de miradas para después.

_«Definitivamente apostaría mi aún no adquirido a que estos dos tienen historia juntos, de la buena, y no la han superado»._ Jaló a Jacob de la camiseta y señaló a Edward con la mirada.

—Creo que sería conveniente llevarlo con Carlisle —murmuró—, es tiempo de que se aclaren ciertas cosas.

**

* * *

**

_Los rayos del Sol iluminaban la arena y se reflejaban en el mar de La Push; sentados en la orilla, entre las rocas, estaban dos jóvenes tomados de la mano._

_—¿Sabes, Jake? Nunca pensé que me gustaría, o al menos soportaría, tu presencia —murmuró, recostada en su hombro y apretando más sus entrelazados dedos._

_—Yo nunca imaginé que no eras tan horrible tras esa máscara de _Soy una perra resentida_ —afirmó él divertido, dándole un beso en la cabeza—, y, obviamente, no pensé que aceptarías ser mi novia._

_—Eso ni yo misma lo imaginé —suspiró—, pero las cosas pasan… y pasan por una razón._


	9. El sexo del bueno trae consecuencias

**Capítulo Nueve.**

Su cabello rojizo brillaba con los escasos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, se pintó los labios y tomó la mano de Riley, su novio.

—_Se les pide a todos los pasajeros que se abrochen los cinturones, estamos por despegar_ —dijo una voz desde los altavoces.

—Amor, deberías abrocharte el cinturón —sugirió Riley. Victoria utilizó su mayor arma, poder de convencimiento.

—Hazlo tú, cariño —susurró dulcemente—, por favor, me estoy maquillando.

—Vale, cielo —aceptó Riley, abrochándole el cinturón a su prometida.

Victoria McAdams, extrovertida, sensual y talentosa. Una revelación en el mundo discográfico y del cine, con sonrisa felina y cuerpo perfecto, ojos azul profundo, cabello rizado y bien cuidado. Era la chica del momento, con un carisma y una especie de atracción fatal que encantaban a todos, como hechizándolos.

Obviamente, Riley Devine no era la excepción. A sus veintisiete años, dos años mayor que su futura esposa, está contando los días para poder ser, oficialmente, llamado _El hombre más afortunado del mundo_. La había conocido dos años atrás, cuando la carrera de Victoria recién se catapultaba al éxito, y logró conquistarla entre rosas y cenas a la luz de las velas, con música de Chopin de fondo, muchas veces alegando al hecho de que dos estrellas juntas brillan más.

Eso fue, precisamente, lo que atrajo a la pelirroja. Ambiciosa como nadie, la idea de impulsar aún más su recién comenzada trayectoria, aceptó ser novia del famoso cantante y, obviamente, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. No es como si algo hubiera cambiado, salvo que lo besaba y tenían sexo, quiero decir, aún las fanáticas chillaban cuando lo veían (estuviera o no Victoria presente) y Victoria tenía la certeza de que los chicos se pajeaban con las fotos que salían en Maxim. Como siempre.

Quizás, luego le pesó un poco la decisión, cuando se dio cuenta de que sería una mujer casada, sin oportunidad de ir a fiestas y emborracharse para terminar en la cama de cualquier modelo buenazo, sin poder formar parte de las solteras más codiciadas, sin tener control total sobre en cuáles revistas podía aparecer y cómo debía posar. Le estaban quitando su libertad, y eso no le gustaba… ni le convenía.

Muchas veces, se encontraba soñando con que Riley se enamorara de otra y la abandonara. Dios, sería burla por un tiempo, pero al menos no estaría atada a alguien que no ama, y le sonaba mucho mejor. Más soportable.

Sintió los flashes en su ojos cuando salió del avión de mano de Riley, y rodó los ojos al encontrarse atrapada entre paparazzis, sólo para ocultar el placer insano que le causaba ser observada, admirada, perseguida. Victoria adoraba la atención, probablemente porque nunca la había recibido de pequeña, puesto que había pasado su infancia y adolescencia en un internado, alejada de la felicidad.

**

* * *

**

_El sacerdote se volteó hacia Victoria, ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de amor. Tomó de la mano al hombre que tenía a su lado, quien la levantó y la besó. Sintió las habituales sensaciones, pero mezcladas con una insoportable expectación y un nerviosismo de mil madres._

_—Sí, acepto —respondió, y nunca estuvo más segura de algo en su vida._

_—Los declaro marido y mujer —anunció el cura—. Puede besar a la novia._

_Miró a los ojos oscuros de su esposo, y lo próximo que supo es que él la estaba besando._

**

* * *

**

Llegó a su habitación del hotel y se lanzó en la cómoda cama, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al poco rato, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y se apartó con fastidio.

—Estoy cansada, Riley —espetó. Riley se cruzó de brazos.

—Te necesito —murmuró.

—No, Riley, estoy cansada —finalizó.

Su prometido abandonó la suite con un portazo, y ella no pudo evitar suspirar de aburrimiento. Le apetecía sexo, pero no con él. Tener sexo con una misma persona todo el tiempo la estaba irritando.

Sintió unos toques en la puerta y fue a abrirla. Se encontró de frente con unos ojos ónix, profundamente atrayentes.

—No puedo creer que te haya encontrado, Victoria —murmuró el chico—. ¡Soy tu mayor fan!

—Sí, sí, claro —dijo ella, y no se molestó en llamar a seguridad. La presencia de ese pedazo de hombre no la incomodaba, sólo le importaba deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían ese (aparentemente) apetitoso cuerpo.

—Me llamo James —afirmó—. He estado buscándote durante tanto tiempo.

Él sonrió de una manera para nada legal y, bueno, Victoria era mujer y quería sexo con un desconocido sensual. Ese hotel tenía buen servicio a la habitación.

—Mira, James, no estoy para presentaciones —dijo, la cara de él decayó—, yo lo que quiero es sexo del bueno, y más te vale que me lo des.

Se lanzó hacia él en un beso desesperado, y joder si no le gustaba. Sintió como él se empalmaba contra sus piernas, y eso la hizo gemir.

—Apúrate, esto no durará para siempre —ordenó.

—Lo sé —jadeó él—, pero déjame disfrutar el momento —pidió, y la embistió tan fuerte y profundo, tan repentinamente, que sintieron el éxtasis tan cerca que no podía ser normal. Había una potente atracción sexual entre ambos, no cabía duda, la piel les quemaba de una manera tan inevitable que parecía que pronto les daría una combustión interna.

Se besaron todo el cuerpo, fue demasiado rudo para llamarle _hacer el amor_, pero demasiado íntimo para ser sólo sexo. Fue perfecto y, aunque ella se había prometido no volverlo a repetir y él se había enfocado en que sólo ocurriría una vez antes de cumplir las órdenes, no pudieron parar en toda la noche.

Que se jodiera el puto mundo, ellos seguirían follando mientras pudieran. Adiós, Cassidy. Adiós, Riley. Hola, Sexo del bueno.

**

* * *

**

_Tomó a su bebé en brazos, era una preciosa niña, tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello rojizo, la cara pecosa y unas largas pestañas._

_—Es tan bonita —murmuró su esposo._

_—Gabriella —susurró, reverencialmente, Victoria. Tocando con su dedo índice las sonrojadas y pecosas mejillas de su hija de dos meses._

_—Mami, tengo hambre —le susurró una vocecita, mientras sentía que una pequeña manita la jalaba del pantalón._

_—Ya voy a prepararte tu papilla, amor, espera un segundo —dijo, antes de depositar a Gabriella en brazos de su padre._

_—Mami… —chilló impaciente la niña._

_—Tranquila, Richelle —rodó los ojos—. Ya voy._

_—Te volverán loca, amor —dijo él._

_—Vale la pena —contestó ella, tocándose el vientre—. Y también valdrá la pena con Ryan._

_—Has cambiado tanto desde que te conocí —afirmó, con admiración._

_—Parece que entendí que hay cosas más hermosas que una carrera de actriz._

_—Te amo —dijo._

_—Maaaaaami —chilló Richelle desde la cocina._

_—Yo también —contestó ella. Y salió de la habitación._

**

* * *

**

Puso la pistola contra su sien, y la miró con semblante amenazante.

—No se te ocurra gritar, porque te vuelo la cabeza.

La voz le sonó dura, fría, ácrata, no como la noche pasada cuando parecía contener admiración, lujuria, pasión.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido, Victoria, es que el sexo distrae —lamió el cuello de la celebridad—… demasiado.

—Maldito —siseó.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Pero no te voy a negar, fue bueno. Uf, muy bueno, eres una perra sexy en la cama… Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Eres despreciable —chilló.

—Lo hubieras pensando ayer, cariño.

Tres horas después se había corrido la noticia: Tanto Bree Johnson, heredera de las compañías de su padre, como Victoria McAdams, la famosa actriz y cantante, había sido secuestradas. No había sospechosos, ni conexión alguna entre ellas…

O eso creían. Cassidy Stewart no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera cierto.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	10. Por la vida de mi hermana

**Capítulo Diez.**

Kate salió del avión hablando con Garrett y riendo de los chistes que él le contaba, vio a Tanya dirigirse con Jacob, una chica morena y un rubio hacia un cafetín. Creyó conocer al chico rubio, pero seguro estaba alucinando.

—Iré a buscar mi maleta, Kate, espérame aquí —murmuró antes de dar un beso en la frente, ella suspiró enamorada. No podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba Garrett con el poco tiempo que lo conocía, y sonreía inevitablemente al pensar en que no tendrían que separarse. Él era su prometido, y se estaba enamorando de él aún desde antes de saberlo.

Sintió unos aplausos a sus espaldas, pero al voltearse no vio a nadie. Al volver la vista a donde estaba al inicio, para encontrarse con una mirada café oscuro, una sonrisa insana y burlona.

—Qué lindo es el amor —afirmó, antes de jalarla del brazo.

—Suéltame —pidió. James negó con la cabeza y le indicó que hiciera silencio. La jaló hasta unos depósitos y la besó en el cuello, lamiendo la clavícula y gimiendo contra la piel húmeda.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! —chilló, enardecida.

—Vales mucho, rubiecita, no te dejaré ir —afirmó. Kate pataleó.

—No, por favor, no me alejes de ellos —sollozó.

—Nadie dijo que te fuera alejar de tu hermanita Tanya.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó.

—Lo lamento, Kate, pero ella también es requerida por mi superior.

—Al diablo con tu superior.

—No sigas hablando, Katherine, podrías arrepentirte —contestó antes de morderle los labios con fiereza, intentando aplacar a Katherine. No quería hacerle daño, pero Cassidy le pidió que hiciera lo que fuese necesario.

James había aprendido lo que es no tener escrúpulos. Sintió las uñas de ella clavarse en su espalda, pero continuó besando entre sus pechos.

Con el tiempo, ella se apaciguó, se dejó caer, se rindió. Obviamente, él no la hizo suya, ese no era su propósito.

Salió del Aeropuerto con ella de la mano, y cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran una pareja felizmente unida. Kate había entendido que no tenía escapatoria, era una buena chica.

Tan pronto entró en el auto, sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Aaron.

—Dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Tanya? —preguntó.

—_Está capturada, vamos detrás de ti_ —afirmó.

—Bien —contestó fríamente.

**

* * *

**

_—No, mamá, no me obligarás a casarme. No quiero un matrimonio arreglado —chilló la rubia._

_—Es lo que tienes, Katherine, es tu obligación —sentenció._

_—No tienes derecho a obligarme a nada —dijo fríamente y salió del salón._

_Se encontró de frente con Tanya, que la miró con algo que era una mezcla de culpa y de miedo, los ojos verdes reflejaban también una profunda tristeza._

_—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —siseó. Tanya formó una mueca en sus labios._

_—Mamá no me dejaba decírtelo —afirmó._

_—Debías decírmelo, Tanya, no tenías que dejar que me tomara por sorpresa —chilló._

_—¡No podía hacerlo, Kate! —gritó, en respuesta._

_—¿Por qué? —murmuró dolida._

_—No quería que mi hermanita menor pasara lo mismo que yo, Kate. Si yo…—suspiró—, si yo me casaba, tú no tenías que hacerlo, no si no querías._

_—Entonces, lo tuyo con Alec era…_

_—Una total mentira, al menos al principio —dijo fríamente._

_—¿Al principio? —preguntó, confundida._

_—Yo… Yo me enamoré de él, Kate, me enamoré y él me abandonó._

**

* * *

**

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kate, sus ojos ahora estaban tapados con una cinta negra y sentía ganas de morir.

—No te lleves a Tanya, por favor —suplicó—. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjala en paz.

—Dame una buena razón para que seas tú y no ella —dijo James, tocando el hombro de la rubia.

—Ella aún puede ser feliz —murmuró con voz rota.

—¿Y tú no, Katherine? ¿Tú no puedes ser feliz? —le preguntó.

—Acaba de encontrarse de nuevo con el amor de su vida —lloró—, todavía puede tener una vida, yo… Yo ya no soy la misma, no después de esto.

—Todavía está ese chico, con el que estabas en el aeropuerto. ¿Él no importa, Katherine? ¿Lo traigo a tu lado? —rió.

—No, él no significa nada para mí —murmuró. (Mentirosa).

—¿Por qué te acompañaba?

—Él es mi prometido, un matrimonio arreglado. Yo… yo no quiero vivir eso, por favor.

—No te creo, rubia, tú lo quieres —gruñó.

—No, él no es nadie —sollozó—. Deja ir a Tanya, por favor. Hazme tuya si deseas, pero déjala ir.

—¿Por qué te sacrificas así por ella? —dijo confuso.

—Ella es mi hermana mayor —afirmó con convicción—, haría todo por ella y ella lo ha hecho todo por mí.

Las palabras de Kate le calaron en lo más hondo a James, imaginándose a Anthony diciendo esa frase refiriéndose a él.

—Yo la quiero, ella es mi mejor amiga y siempre lo será.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó, de nuevo, el número de Aaron.

—Toma una muestra y suéltala —ordenó.

—_No puedo hacer eso_ —respondió.

—Sólo hazlo, déjala en ese callejón que acabo de pasar, con los ojos vendados.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Porque levantaríamos menos sospechas, Aaron. Yo retendré a Katherine, pero suelta a Tanya.

—_Está bien._

—Adiós —dijo antes de colgar—. Listo, Katherine, tu hermana será liberada.

—Quiero comprobarlo.

James le quitó la venda de los ojos y la jaló hasta la ventana trasera, ambos pudieron ver cómo Tanya era empujada del auto por un hombre de cabellos marrones. Estaba vendada e inconsciente.

El auto de donde había sacado a Tanya siguió su camino, pero James se quedó a comprobar que ella despertara.

—Gracias —dijo Kate.

—No hay de qué, sólo no menciones nada de esto.

—Mis labios están sellados.

**

* * *

**

_Kate estaba llorando en el regazo de Tanya. Se sentía humillada, su prometido había huido sin conocerla, sin darle una oportunidad._

_—Conozco a Garrett, Kate, él no suele ser así —la consoló._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Quizás sólo está confundido, como tú al principio._

_—Pero yo lo intenté, Tanya, de verdad lo intenté._

_Tanya acarició los cabellos de su hermana, preguntándose por qué demonios Garrett había hecho algo así._

**

* * *

**

El auto se detuvo frente a una lujosa mansión, dos horas después. James bajó a Kate del auto y le quitó la venda.

—Bienvenida al lugar donde vivirás durante un tiempo, Katherine —señaló la casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Alguien te necesita —respondió secamente—. Llévenla junto a Johnson, yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

James volvió a entrar en el auto y dos hombres tomaron a Kate de los brazos.

—¿Quién es Johnson? —preguntó, llorando.

—Alguien inofensivo —respondieron los guardias.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con detalles en plata. Los guardias abrieron la puerta y la empujaron al interior.

Dentro estaba una chica de no más de quince años, pequeña y frágil, tenía el cabello café oscuro y los ojos intensos pero opacos de las lágrimas.

—¿Quién eres? —sollozó la chica.

—Me llamo Kate, me trajeron hasta aquí obligada, ¿y tú? —dijo dulcemente.

—Bree, me llamo Bree —dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Kate caminó hasta ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, Bree comenzó a llorar contra su pecho.

—Estoy tan asustada —hipó—, no entiendo por qué me trajeron para acá.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Bree, pero descuida, estoy aquí para ti. Siempre.

—Gracias, Kate.

Bree se quedó dormida en el regazo de Kate, y ella pudo sentir esa sensación que, seguramente, Tanya sentía al consolarla. Fue en ese momento que se alegró de haber logrado que la dejaran ir, ella no merecía estar encerrada, era suficiente con una por familia.

Sin embargo, había una frase que se le quedó marcada a fuego en la mente, «Toma una muestra y suéltala», ¿tomar una muestra de qué? No quería ni pensarlo.

Miles de dudas rondaban sus pensamientos, impidiéndole dormir, y, además, Bree hablaba dormida. Continuó acariciando sus cabellos hasta que, poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Un estruendo interrumpió su descanso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la famosa actriz Victoria McAdams.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú, pero irá a saber Dios qué.

—¿Quién te trajo? —dijo Kate.

—Un chico sexy, cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y un buen polvo. ¿A ti?

—Creo que hablamos del mismo —respondió ella.

—Él también me trajo a mí —murmuró una soñolienta Bree.

Victoria y Bree se miraron a los ojos, y algo raro pasó allí. Kate sólo sabía que se sentía incómoda.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	11. Desapareció frente a mis ojos

**Capítulo Once.**

—Mira, Kate, yo sé que ya te fallé una vez… pero yo, yo no volveré a hacer —afirmó apasionadamente—. En este poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote he notado que eres una chica magnífica, de verdad quiero intentarlo.

—Aún me cuesta confiar en ti, un poco —dijo ella, sus ojos estaban aguados, las lágrimas estaban luchando por no salir.

—Me ganaré tu confianza, tu cariño, a pulso. Te lo prometo —dijo él, antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Kate.

**

* * *

**

_La mejilla le ardía, producto de la cachetada que su madre le había propinado._

_—Eres un desconsiderado, Garrett —dijo con acritud, rabia contenida._

_—¿Por qué? —contestó, actuando con indiferencia._

_—Esa chica estaba dispuesta a conocerte y tú no te presentaste —dijo—. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla verías lo preciosa, inteligente y carismática que es._

_—Hablas como si fuera la mejor mujer del mundo._

_—Lo es —afirmó—. Inventé este arreglo entre las dos familias para que tú te casaras con ella, porque es perfecta para ti, Garrett. Yo, de verdad, siento que están destinados._

_—No digas tonterías, mamá._

_—El tiempo te hará tragarte tus palabras, hijo._

_—Lo dudo mucho._

**

* * *

**

—Iré a buscar mi maleta, Kate, espérame aquí —le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente. Fue a buscar el equipaje, y retiró el de Kate también. Sólo tardó unos pocos minutos, pero cuando volvió ella no estaba allí.

—Supongo que estará con Tanya —se dijo a sí mismo. Vio a Tanya en la cafetería del aeropuerto, hablando con su novio, y también estaban Leah y Alec.

Iba hacia donde estaban ellos cuando una conocida voz lo hizo voltearse.

—¿Garrett? —preguntó la dulce voz de esa chica. Él volteó, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes tan conocidos.

—¿Gianna? —dijo, rogando que no fuera ella. Que ella, Tanya, Leah y Alec estuvieran en el mismo lugar significaba grandes problemas. Para todos.

**

* * *

**

_—¿Abandonas a Tanya? ¿Por otra? —dijo, totalmente confuso._

_—Sí. Me iré con Gianna —afirmó._

_—Pero tú amas a Tanya._

_—No, no la amo —contestó, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta._

_—No me mientas, Alec —le gritó—. ¡Amas a Tanya, Gianna es sólo un capricho!_

_—¡No me jodas, Garrett! ¡La decisión está tomada!_

_—¡Te vas a arrepentir! —respondió a gritos._

**

* * *

**

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vivo en Forks, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí, cierto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ahora él.

—Conozco gente en Forks, gente cercana.

—Ah.

—Garrett, Tanya desapareció —dijo Alec, llegándole por detrás—, hay que decirle a Kate.

—Kate tampoco está.

—¿Cómo que no está? ¡Ella estaba junto a ti! —chilló.

—¡Y tú y Leah estaban con Tanya y su novio! —gritó en respuesta.

—Espera —dijo Gianna—. ¿Estás diciendo que Alec y Tanya no son novios? —inquirió confundida.

—Hay que llamar a la policía —dijo Alec, desesperado, ignorando la presencia de Gianna. Ella palideció y salió corriendo.

—Momento. ¿Esa era Gianna? —preguntó luego. Garrett asintió.

**

* * *

**

_—No, mamá. No te podemos permitir que arrastres a Jane al fracaso._

_—Bromean, ¿cierto? —afirmó, riendo._

_—No. Ella no ama a ese chico, ama a otro, y no vamos a permitirte que le arruines su felicidad._

_—Con ustedes salió bien._

_—Porque estaba destinado a ser, porque ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado de otra —dijo Alec._

_—Pero ella quiere a ese chico, y podrá no ser el partido que tú deseas para ella, pero estás muy equivocada si piensas que Jane se casará con ese degenerado que quieres que sea su esposo._

_—Ese hombre ha sufrido mucho la pérdida de su esposa._

_—¡Pero es veintitrés años mayor, mamá! —chilló Garrett._

_—¡Es de buena familia! —gritó Lucy._

_—¿Sabe papá con quién quieres casarla?_

_—No._

_—Perfecto, se lo diré. Él no permitirá esta aberración._

_—No te atrevas, Garrett._

_—Pues mírame._

**

* * *

**

—¿Has visto a Tanya? ¿O a Kate? —le preguntaron a Bella.

—No, chicos, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Desaparecieron.

Ambos corrieron, hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Jasper, junto a Rosalie.

—¿Han visto a Kate? —dijo Alec—. ¿O a Tanya?

—No, no las he visto desde antes de entrar al avión —contestó Rosalie.

—¿Cómo que no saben dónde están? —dijo Jasper.

—Yo me fui unos minutos y… ella desapareció —lloró Garrett.

—Te ayudaré a buscarla —dijo Rosalie—. Jasper, tú mejor ve con Edward, llévalo con Carlisle.

**

* * *

**

_—Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —anunció el sacerdote._

_Lucy se removía en su asiento, sin poder creer que estaba permitiendo ese casamiento. Vio el rostro de su hija y, aunque le dolió en el alma, lo decidió._

_—¡Yo me opongo! —gritó, alzando la mano. Los ojos de sus hijos la miraron asombrados, sin poder creer que lo había hecho._

_—Ellos no pueden casarse, no lo voy a permitir —anunció, caminando hacia el altar._

_—Mamá, tú… —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—Yo quería que te casaras con Marco…—comenzó._

_—Mamá —murmuró Garrett, sorprendido._

_—Pero no si no serás feliz. Sé que no lo amas —afirmó._

_—Gracias, mamá —dijo Jane, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras lloraba._

**

* * *

**

No se movieron del aeropuerto, ninguno. Sólo Jasper se había ido junto a Emmett a llevar a Edward con Carlisle. Por más que llamaran a los teléfonos de las hermanas, ninguna respondía, Garrett y Alec estaban muy preocupados, incluso Leah lo estaba.

A Leah no le caía mal Tanya, sólo sentía cierto sentimiento de cautela hacia ella. Había sido novia de su novio, y es la novia de su ex novio, nadie podría culparla de sentirse insegura en su presencia.

Habían pasado cinco horas cuando vieron a Tanya entrar al aeropuerto, estaba despeinada y tenía el maquillaje corrido. Rosalie corrió hacia ella, como una madre protegiendo a su hija.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó.

—Unos hombres —lloró—, me arrastraron un coche. Condujeron por un largo rato y…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Uno de ellos habló por teléfono, con un tal _Mansen, _y me arrancó unos cuantos cabellos.

—¿Y luego? ¿Escapaste? —cuestionó Rose, acariciándole los cabellos.

—Me dejaron ir, me soltaron en medio de la calle.

—¿Alcanzaste a oír algo más?

—Creo… creo que tienen a Kate —tosió. Garrett, que estaba escuchando, apretó los puños al oír esto.

—¡Maldición!

—Hay que decirle a tus padres, Tanya, tenemos que encontrarla —dijo Alice.

El teléfono de Jacob sonó, él contestó y estuvo unos cuantos minutos hablando con la persona del otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Leah, cuando colgó.

—Vamos a casa de los Cullen, tienen algo que decirnos y quieren que todos lo sepamos. Tanya, dile a tus padres que vallan allá y hablaremos con ellos, de seguro los Cullen también ayudarán.

—Vale, cariño.

Se montaron en tres taxis, entre todos, y pidieron rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Tenían cosas que hacer.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	12. La peor manera de enterarse de todo

**Capítulo Doce.**

_Esme revolvía sus manos con nerviosismo, y Carlisle le acariciaba los cabellos intentando calmarla._

_—¿Cómo haremos esto? —murmuró, angustiada, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_—Serás una madre magnífica, ya lo eres con Emmett —contestó—, con ellos no será diferente._

_—Me pregunto cómo estará mi hermana —lloró—. ¿Habrá sobrevivido el tiroteo, Carlisle? Las cosas deben estar muy mal si envió a los niños hacia acá._

_—No lo sé, cariño —respondió su esposo—, desearía saberlo._

**

* * *

**

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Esme preparó té para todos y Carlisle limpió las pocas heridas de Tanya. Tan pronto los ánimos se calmaron un poco, se citaron en la sala principal. Alice estaba feliz de poder volver a encontrarse con los Cullen y Bella estaba nerviosa, porque se sentía intimidada al considerarlos una especie de suegros.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó Alice.

—Está durmiendo. Creemos que no es conveniente que escuche esto, así que lo sedé —contestó Carlisle tranquilamente.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querían hablarnos? —comenzó Jasper.

—Del pasado de Edward, es necesario que lo conozcan para que sepan sobre qué pueden hablarle y sobre qué no.

—Está bien —dijo Kate, interesada.

—Lo primero que tienen que saber es que su nombre verdadero es Anthony, y que nosotros no somos sus padres.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Emmett, levantándose bruscamente del sofá—. ¿Él no es…mi hermano?

—No, Emmett, él es tu primo.

**

* * *

**

_Sintieron el ruido de un auto y Esme fue a esconder a Emmett en el sótano._

_—Mami, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? —sollozó el niño de cabellos negros._

_—Es sólo un momento, hijo. Tu papá y yo iremos a buscar algo y aquí estarás seguro —murmuró, besándolo en la frente. Emmett asintió._

_Esme subió las escaleras, encontrándose con Carlisle, Jack y el pequeño Anthony en brazos de su esposo. Corrió hacia su sobrino y lo tomó en brazos._

_—Oh, cariño, me alegro de que estés bien —murmuró, besándole ambas mejillas—. ¿Y James?_

_—No vino conmigo, iba en el otro auto, con Joanna._

_—Bien, esperaré hasta que lleguen —dijo, angustiada—. ¡Gabriella!_

_La mucama de la familia apareció en la sala y Esme le entregó a Edward._

_—Llévalo junto a Emmett, al sótano._

_—Como usted diga, mi Señora —dijo, inquinándose._

_—Recuérdalo, Gabriella, llámame Esme y evítate esos formalismos._

**

* * *

**

—Por eso es que pregunta por James, y dice que su nombre es Anthony… Por eso dice que lo llevemos con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme —dijo Emmett, anonadado.

—Debimos decírtelo, debimos contarte todo, pero era muy traumático para todos y preferimos mentir —lloró Esme, recostada en el hombro de Carlisle.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con James? —inquirió Bella, curiosa. Esme hizo una mueca.

—No lo sabemos. Aunque sí sabemos lo que pasó con Joanna…

**

* * *

**

_Eran ya de noche y no había noticias de Joanna y tampoco de James, por lo que Esme no podía dormir. Carlisle le murmuraba al oído palabras de aliento, asegurándole que quizás habían parado en algún hotel para estar más seguros. Un poco más tranquila luego de eso, pudo dormir un par de horas._

_Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ir a despertar a Emmett, quien amaba levantarse temprano a ver las caricaturas. Su hijo enseguida saltó hacia el televisor y lo encendió, justo en el canal donde daban las noticias._

_—…testigos oculares afirman que había un niño, pero no se encontró el cuerpo de éste… —decía el presentador—… la víctima se identificó como Joanna Michaels, y se especula que murió al proteger a uno de los hijos de la familia Mansen, para quienes trabaja._

_Esme chilló y Carlisle, que no trabajaba ese día, corrió hacia la sala al sentirla._

_—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó, preocupado, al llegar._

_—Joanna, James, muerte, noticias —tartamudeó, señalando la televisión._

_—Saca a Emmett de aquí, que no vea la televisión. No. Ahora —le gritó Carlisle a Gabriella, que iba entrando, ella tomó del brazo al niño mientras éste chillaba porque quería ver las comiquitas._

_—No puedo creerlo, Joanna ha muerto —dijo Esme, llorando amargamente contra el pecho de su esposo._

_—¿Por qué Jo está roja y en televisión? —dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas, el rostro de Carlisle perdió color y Esme ahogó un gemido._

_—Anthony, no sé cómo decírtelo, es que… —comenzó Esme, pero Carlisle la interrumpió._

_—Ella se fue con tus padres, están en un lugar mejor —. Anthony frunció el ceño tiernamente, y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes._

_—¿Por qué nos dejaron solos? ¿Cuándo vendrá James? ¿O él también me dejó solo? —murmuró, antes de sorberse la nariz y limpiarse con su manita._

_—No estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros y a Emmett…y están Gabriella y Jack —respondió Esme, agachándose para estar a la altura del niño._

_—Emmie me cae bien, pero él no es mi hermano —gritó—. ¡Ustedes no son mis padres, nunca lo serán!_

**

* * *

**

—Hubiera sido un gran detalle que, por lo menos, me lo hubieran dicho a mí —contestó Emmett, en tono mordaz, y se levantó del sofá. Alice lo siguió.

—¡Espera, Emmett! ¡Estoy segura que no lo hicieron con mala intención! —chillaba la duende, corriendo detrás de él—. ¡No te vayas, hermanito!

—¡Yo no tengo hermanos, y mucho menos hermanas, Mary Alice! —escucharon que gritó—. ¡Soy sólo un chico al que engañaron, un chico que no tiene ni hermanos, ni familia!

—¡Deja el drama, maldición! —gruñó Alice, seguido de un portazo—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Emmett Cullen! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme aquí afuera hablándole a la madera!

—¡Entonces vete, nadie te obliga a hablarle a la puerta! —siseó fuertemente—. Ni a ti, ni a nadie.

Rosalie se levantó y subió las escaleras, todos en la sala escucharon como le decía algo a Alice y luego vieron bajar a la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Carlisle, Esme lloraba en su hombro.

—Rosalie hablará con él, digamos que le revelará algo muy importante…—su voz se fue apagando. Tanya y Bella dieron un chillido sorprendido.

—¿Le va a contar lo que le pasó a los trece años? —preguntó Tanya.

—Sí, eso es precisamente lo que hará.

—Ella no le cuenta esa historia a cualquiera, de verdad le dio fuerte el enamoramiento.

Dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse, seguido de un grito del grandulón.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—¡No me dejas dormir, Emmett, y estoy muy cansado! —gritó Edward.

—¿Cómo entraste? —dijo más calmado.

—Desde que tienes cinco años guardas la llave en la nevera —respondió.

—¿Y lo recuerdas? —preguntó conmovido.

—Uno recuerda las cosas importantes, esas cosas que sirven para molestar a esas personas que son como hermanos.

—Sí, claro,_ como_ hermanos —repitió Emmett, haciendo especial énfasis en el «como».

—Edw-, tú, déjame sola con Emmett, tengo que contarle algo muy importante —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿Quieres que se case contigo? —bromeó Edward.

—No, no, cómo crees —respondió la rubia, y en su tono de voz dejaba muy claro que estaba apenada.

—Bien, como sea. Los dejo —. El sonido de la puerta indicó que Rosalie y Emmett ya estaba solos. Sintieron unos pasos bajar las escaleras y, luego, vieron a Edward aparecer en la sala.

—Tía Esme, ¿hay algo de cenar? —se sonrojó—. Muero de hambre.

—Claro que sí hay algo, Anthony —dijo ella, antes de levantarse y caminar a la cocina.

—Eres la mejor tía del mundo.

Todos en la sala estaban asombrados de la naturalidad con la que Esme actuaba frente a la situación.

El teléfono de Garrett sonó, y todos se voltearon hacia él. Garrett contestó, más no le dio tiempo de hablar.

—_Mañana te quiero a ti y cincuenta mil dólares en el Aeropuerto de Seattle. Si no lo haces, despídete de tu novia Katherine para siempre. Vestiré una gabardina verde esmeralda, debes estar pendiente. Dejarás un bolso con el dinero en el cuarto de depósitos número 23. Kate estará esperándote en el depósito número 16._


	13. Quince años

**Capítulo Trece.**

—Edw-, tú, déjame a solas con Emmett, tengo que contarle algo muy importante —dijo Rosalie, suspirando al final, su cara preocupada.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿Quieres que se case contigo? —dijo Edward, en un gesto muy atípico del Edward que Rosalie solía conocer.

—No, no, cómo crees —respondió, sonrojándose intensamente, ante la mirada divertida de Edward.

—Bien, como sea. Los dejo —se despidió, levantando las cejas antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

—Casi siento que no lo conozco. Como si todo hubiera sido una gran mentira… Joder, lo fue, lo es, yo… —suspiró, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza, la desesperación marcada en sus ojos.

—Calla —dijo ella, la voz sonándole suave, dulce, maternal. Era como una canción de cuna, comenzó a tararear y lo abrazó, como se abraza a un niño que perdió su caramelo.

—Yo… Rose, tú, nosotros —balbuceó—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—¿A qué viene_ qué_? —preguntó ella. Acariciando lo risos oscuros de su cabello.

—Tú, viniendo a hablar conmigo aún cuando no le abrí a Alice. Yo, abriéndote la puerta. Tú, abrazándome. Yo, dejando que me veas en este estado. _Esto_ —respondió, moviendo la mano entre el espacio que los separaba.

—Te entiendo, yo también pienso que es extraño, Quiero decir, nunca, yo nunca le había tenido tanta confianza a alguien en tan poco tiempo desde… —se detuvo repentinamente— hace mucho.

Emmett sabía que Rosalie le ocultaba algo, pero decidió no presionarla y disfrutar de la sensación de ese abrazo.

* * *

_—¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡No me toques! —chilló Rosalie—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Suéltame!_

_—Vale, vale, señorita —dijo el muchacho—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_

_—¡Llévame a un jodido hospital antes de que pierda a mi bebé! —gritó, llorando._

_El chico la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta un auto blanco, Rosalie no estaba totalmente segura de montarse en el auto de un extraño, pero primero que todo estaba su bebé._

_—¿Quiere que llame a alguien, señorita? —preguntó él, desde el asiento del conductor._

_—Rosalie, me llamo Rosalie —dijo, sollozando—. Llame a mi esposo, déjeme que le anoto el número._

_El chico le pasó el celular y ella anotó el número de su esposo._

_—Hola, mire, soy Jason, ¿es usted esposo de Rosalie? —preguntó tímidamente—. Ella está en mi auto, vamos camino al Hospital de Forks._

_Al escuchar el nombre fue que Rosalie se dedicó a mirar bien al chico. Jason._

_Y sus ojos azules eran, definitivamente, familiares._

_—¿Podrías prestarme el teléfono para llamar a alguien? —dijo, dulcemente._

_—Vale —sonrió el chico, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello oscuro. Ella le dio a 'llamar' luego de marcar el número, esperando que ella respondiera._

_—¿Hola?—dijo—. ¿A que no sabes a quién me encontré?_

_El chico dio un frenazo y le quitó el celular a Rosalie._

_—No, tía, no —dijo, su mirada fiera—. No le digas que me viste, por favor._

_Justo en ese momento, llegaron al hospital._

_—Siento dejarte así, pero puedes caminar sola. Suerte con tu tercer hijo._

_Rosalie se bajó del auto, pero no sin antes mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y decirle:_

_—Tus padres estarán decepcionados de saber que dejas a tu tía sola cuando te necesita. Tendré que decirle a Jasper de esto._

_—Por favor, no —rogó—. No quiero saber nada de él, ni de mamá._

_—Entonces acompáñame. Emmett y yo sabemos guardar secretos._

* * *

—No quiero tener secretos contigo, Emmett —dijo, de repente, sentándose.

—Entonces, cuéntame.

Casi se arrepintió de decirlo cuando Rosalie respiró hondo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos profundamente azules.

—A menos que sea muy doloroso para ti, entonces yo entender —. Rosalie le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, cortando la frase.

—Quiero hacerlo, Emmett, yo… siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Casi a primera vista. Sé que eres el indicado —suspiró, de nuevo—. Cuando tenía quince años, yo era muy ingenua, creía en los cuentos de hadas, pensaba que podía comerme el mundo. Cuando tenía quince, le creí al primer chico que me dijo Te Amo, y le entregué todo mi tiempo, mis besos, mis sonrisas. Yo era sólo para él…

—Si no quieres seguir contándome, yo lo entiendo —dijo él, comprensivamente, ante su repentino silencio.

—Para ya, Em, quiero contarte —afirmó—. Yo pensaba que él me amaba, planeé en mi mente nuestra futura boda. Él era, bueno, es de buena familia. Y yo me entregué a él, yo perdí mi virginidad con él. Él no tuvo la más mínima delicadeza, quien lo viera desde fuera pensaría que era un violación… Y, cuando el obtuvo lo que quería, me dejó. Se fue con otra, argumentando que nunca fui suficiente mujer para él.

—Tú eres demasiada mujer para cualquiera —dijo Emmett, con absoluta sinceridad.

—Yo me volví una total imbécil, ¿sabes? Dejó de importarme y prácticamente me volví una puta. Por suerte, Alice estuvo allí para mí en todo momento, y luego conocí a Tanya y a Kate en una cena de sociedad. A Bella la conocí en la Universidad, un día Tanya me pidió que la acompañara a buscar a su compañera de habitación, en la facultad de Leyes.

—Y ahora estás aquí.

—Sí, junto a ti —murmuró, antes de besarlo dulcemente.

* * *

_Caminaban juntos por los pasillos, Jason rechistando justo detrás de Rosalie._

_—No puedo creer que me convencieras de acompañarte, tía._

_—No puedo creer que mi sobrino de quince años, que huyó de su casa, me empujara en un supermercado y tuviera que acompañarme a Emergencias._

_—Allí es, tía —suspiró—. Sé que le dirás a mamá, y ella le va a decir a papá. Aún cuando no estén casados y tengan sus respectivas parejas, ellos siguen siendo grandes amigos._

_—Me conoces bien, Jason —dijo, palmeándole el hombro—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me acompañaste?_

_—Porque quiero que me respondas algo, ¿lo harás? —Rose asintió—. Fui producto del alcohol, ¿verdad? Mis padres nunca estuvieron juntos, tía, se nota. Sé que… fui un error._

_—No te voy a mentir, Jason —suspiró—. Lo eres. Tu madre estuvo enamorada de un hombre durante toda su vida, y no es Jasper. Ellos nunca fueron pareja, de hecho, tenían otra relación cuando tú naciste, y también cuando te, eh, procrearon._

_—Vale. Ya lo sabía._

_—Siento habértelo confirmado._

_—No, ya lo había confirmado, tía. Sólo quería saber si tú si me dirías la verdad._

* * *

Bajaron de la habitación y le contaron a todos que eran pareja. Esme se puso muy contenta y dijo que haría un pastel para celebrar, al otro día. Les dijo a los chicos que los dejaría ir a un bar, a tomar alcohol, siempre y cuando cuidaran de Edward.

Alice decidió quedarse, ya que no estaba de humor, al igual que Garrett y Tanya. Para sorpresa de todos, Leah quería distraerse, pero Alec se quedó en la casa con el pretexto de estar muy cansado. Edward no quería ir, porque se sentía incómodo en el grupo, así que sólo felicitó a la pareja y se fue a dormir.

Leah, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y una obligada Bella salieron a celebrar a una discoteca de Seattle.

* * *

_—Jasper, ¿sabes a quién me encontré? —le dijo al teléfono, justo después de salir de Emergencias y confirmar que todo estaba bien._

_—Puesto que primero llamaste a su madre y luego a mí, supongo que a Jason._

_—Sí, y se supone que no iba a comentarte nada —suspiró—Jasper, él lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó, con voz nerviosa._

_—Él sabe que fue producto de las copas. Sabe que nunca estuviste de pareja con Bella._

* * *

¿Reviews?


	14. Oh, mierda

**Capítulo Catorce.**

—Entonces, son novios —dijo Garrett—. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

—Tan pronto Kate esté aquí con nosotros, lo celebraremos —dijo Alice, abrazando a Rose y lanzándose a los brazos de Emmett.

—Ya que Emmett es como tu hermano…entonces somos cuñadas, Ali —dijo la rubia, guiñándole un ojo a Jasper. Alice se sonrojó profundamente y Jasper se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Pueden ir a celebrarlo, los que quieran —respondió Garrett—. Mañana tendremos a Kate aquí, y ustedes merecen despejarse un poco.

—Pero, ¿ir sin ti? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo debo levantarme temprano, chicos. Pero, en serio, no me molesta.

Alice y Rosalie le dieron una mirada fija a Garrett durante tres minutos, finalmente se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Quién irá? —dijo Emmett. Jacob se apuntó enseguida, al igual que Leah, para asombro de todos.

—¿Qué? Quiero relajarme un poco —afirmó.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Alice.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijo Bella, asombrada.

—Me siento un poco mal, Bells. Ve tú en mi lugar —dijo, haciendo un puchero. Bella suspiró y asintió.

—Yo voy a apoyar a mi hermana —dijo Jasper, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Rose.

—Yo me quedo —dijeron Tanya y Alec, al mismo tiempo. —No quiero salir si mi hermana está allá fuera, sola —agregó Tanya, haciendo una mueca.

—Vale, entonces iremos Jasper, Bella, Leah, Jacob, Rose y yo —confirmó Emmett, sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo la rubia.

—¡Pues vamos! —gritó Jacob.

* * *

* * *

—_Rose me llamó, Jasper, pero se cortó la llamada antes de que me pudiera decir a quién vio —comentó Bella, por teléfono—. Sentí frenazos, estoy muy preocupada._

—_Tranquila, Bells, ya pronto sabremos algo —la calmó, ella suspiró._

—_Y Alice, ¿cómo le va? —murmuró ella, aún sintiendo la culpa en su pecho._

—_Ella está genial, toda una madre loca por su hija —contestó—, le compra a Irina todo lo que pide._

—_Mándale saludos, hace mucho que no hablo con ella._

_Silencio._

—_Edward, ¿cómo está? —preguntó, ahora, Jasper. _

—_En este momento está con Cassie y Aidan en el parque —dijo ella en respuesta._

—_Ah, bien, yo creo que mejor cuelgo. Debo buscar a Irina al colegio —suspiró profundamente—. Adiós, Bella. Te prometo que encontraremos a Jason._

—_Hasta pronto, Jasper._

_Cuando colgó el teléfono no pudo evitar que esa sensación tan conocida, de querer regresar el tiempo y corregir las cosas, se apoderara de él.

* * *

_

Rose y Emmett estaban bailando, mientras Leah y Jacob tenían una competencia para ver quién bebía más shots de tequila, (Leah estaba ganando). Bella estaba bebiendo algo que no sabía qué era, Martini quizás. Jasper estaba acompañándola, porque no tenía nadie más con quien estar, ni ella tampoco.

—No puedo creer que no me recuerde —hipó Bella, comenzando a llorar y abrazándose a Jasper.

—Bella, estás muy borracha —comentó, intentando apartarse.

—Emborráchate conmigo, por favor —pidió, sus ojos brillando como estrellas. Jasper se lo pensó un poco, llegando a la conclusión de que Emmett era el conductor designado, y pidió un vodka para acompañarla, sólo uno para que ella se calmara.

* * *

—_¡Ya llegué! —dijo Alice, entrando a la habitación._

—_Hola, amor —dijo, dándole un beso en los labios._

—_¿Con quién hablabas? —su voz sonó curiosa, no celosa._

—_Bella._

—_Ah —hubo un silencio de pocos segundos—. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y Edward? ¿Los niños?_

—_Todo bien —contestó._

—_Excepto que Jason sigue sin aparecer —afirmó Alice, Jasper hizo una mueca._

—_Sobre eso… —se vio interrumpido por el teléfono.

* * *

_

Se subieron a un taxi, sin importarles que los demás se preocuparan, mientras se besaban con desenfrenada pasión, explorando cada recoveco de sus bocas.

—Alice… —suspiró Jasper, deslizando las manos ligeramente por los hombros de Bella, hasta su escote.

—Edward —gimió y lo volvió a besar, desenfrenadamente. Poco tiempo después, llegaron al motel que habían indicado y se bajaron del taxi, Jasper cargando a Bella al estilo nupcial.

Pagaron una habitación, casi sin conciencia de ellos mismo y, al entrar, Jasper la lanzó en la cama matrimonial, cayendo él sobre ella después. Los cabellos castaños estaban por toda la almohada mientras Jasper besaba su cuello y ella, tímidamente, delineaba los músculos de sus brazos.

—Me encantas —ronroneó él, contra la piel de la mujer que creía era Alice.

—Desde siempre —musitó ella, imaginándose que los cabellos rubios eran broncíneos.

Las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, algunas fueron alejadas de sus cuerpos de manera delicada y otras desesperadamente, el roce de la piel desnuda fue excitándolos cada vez más, podían sentir cada centímetro del otro y los besos los hacían enloquecer.

Cuando Jasper iba a entrar en ella, Bella afirmó que era virgen y él le contestó, maravillado, que le encantaba la idea de ser el primero.

—El único —dijo Bella dulcemente, y Jasper empujo delicadamente en su entrada.

No puede decir que no le dolió, porque fue todo lo contrario, sentía como se desgarraba una parte de su cuerpo y el placer casi se evaporó por completo. Jasper fue comprensivo y la trató con el respeto y la devoción con el que se trata a la mujer amada.

Pero ellos no sabían que la realidad era otra, que el alcohol les había jugado una mala pasada.

* * *

—_Jasper, ¿sabes a quién me encontré? —dijo la voz de Rosalie a través del auricular._

—_Puesto que primero llamaste a su madre y luego a mí, supongo que a Jason._

—_Sí, y se supone que no iba a comentarte nada —suspiró—. Jasper, él lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó, con voz nerviosa._

—_Él sabe que fue producto de las copas. Sabe que nunca estuviste de pareja con Bella._

—_¿¡Se lo dijiste!? —gritó, Alice lo miró asustada._

—_No, Jazzy, la razón por la que Jason huyó es porque se enteró de la verdad. Se siente traicionado, Jaz, no podrías imaginártelo —concluyó._

—_¿Sabes dónde está? —dijo. Rose suspiró._

—_No, no he vuelto a verlo._

—_Gracias, Rose._

—_De nada, Jaz. Adiós —lanzó un beso._

—_Cuídate, adiós._

_Tan pronto colgó el teléfono, Alice lo interrogó acerca de qué le había dicho Rosalie._

—_Lo sabe, Ali. Jason lo sabe.

* * *

_

Bella suspiró y dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, chocando con un cuerpo masculino en el proceso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, _«¿qué coño hice ayer?», _volteó y gritó al ver quién era con el que compartía y notar que estaba desnudo.

—¿¡Jasper!? —chilló. Él abrió los ojos, totalmente confundido.

—¿Bella? —Se frotó los ojos—. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—Jasper, dudo que esta sea tu habitación —dijo. Él miró alrededor y frunció el ceño, girándose para ver a Bella.

—¿Por qué estoy en un motel contigo? —preguntó, rogando internamente que no fuera lo que pensaba.

—Ya que estoy desnuda y tú también, Jasper, creo que es obvio —contestó, totalmente ruborizada, haciendo uso de un marcado sarcasmo.

—Oh, mierda…

—Sí. Oh, mierda —replicó ella, angustiada.

—Vistámonos y… vamos a casa.

—Sí, vale —Bella se levantó de la cama, dejando que Jasper viera la mancha roja en las sábanas.

—Virgen —susurró, lleno de culpa, mientras Bella entraba al baño con sus ropas en la mano.

Ya dentro del baño, Bella se recostó en la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente.

—¿Qué hice? —gimió—. Acabo de acostarme con el chico del que mi mejor amiga está enamorada, para quien guarda su virginidad y…

Jasper, en la habitación, notó algo muy inquietante.

—No usamos protección.

_Oh, mierda._

_

* * *

_

**Y he aquí el drama. ¿Qué dirá Edward acerca de esto? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y todos los demás?** **En el próximo capítulo NO lo sabrán porque se centrará en Kate y su secuestro, Garrett y el rescate y esas cosas. He aquí la explicación de por qué fueron a celebrar aún con Kate secuestrada, y cómo fue que surgió todo el rollo de _Nos Acostamos, Oh Mierda_. **  
**Intentaré tener el próximo lo más pronto posible, ¿dejarían review?**

**Besotes.**

**Hizz.**


	15. Por las razones correctas

**Capítulo Quince.**

—Mañana te quiero a ti y cincuenta mil dólares en el Aeropuerto de Seattle. Si no lo haces, despídete de tu novia Katherine para siempre. Vestiré una gabardina verde esmeralda, debes estar pendiente. Dejarás un bolso con el dinero en el cuarto de depósitos número 23. Kate estará esperándote en el depósito número 16 —dijo, para luego colgar el teléfono sin dejarlo hablar.

Suspiró y miró la pantalla del televisor, en ella se podían ver a Bree, Victoria y Katherine, todas estableciendo amistad a pesar de las circunstancias. Bree y Victoria parecían las más unidas, además, encontró ciertos parecidos en ellas, así que mandó a llamar a James, quien llegó a los pocos minutos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, interesado.

—¿Ya está listo el ADN de Katherine? —cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, señor. Pero Cassidy ha dicho que no quiere verlos aún… —respondió James.

—Yo sí quiero verlo —dijo tajante.

—Pero —comenzó, más él lo interrumpió.

—Sin peros, Mansen, quiero verlos _ya_.

* * *

—_Cassidy, lo siento —dijo, tomándole la mano con expresión culpable._

—_¡No tenías derecho! —chilló. _

—_Yo sólo quería que vencieras tu miedo y…—. Ella le dirigió una mirada dolida._

—_Calla. ¿Sabes que destruiste mis ilusiones? —las lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

—_Tenía que hacerte comprender que Rosalie Hale no podía ser tu hermana, linda._

—_¡Me hubieras dado la oportunidad de comprobarlo! —gritó, empujando la silla en el proceso._

—_Cas —se acercó—, ella tiene su familia y siempre la ha tenido. No había posibilidades, por eso averigüé y fui a la clínica en que nació._

—_Pero…_

—_No quería que te metieras en problemas._

—_Aaron, yo… —suspiró—, creo que me excedí contigo.

* * *

_

Comenzó a abrir el sobre pensando en que Cassidy no tendría el valor para hacerlo por sí misma. Sacó la hoja del sobre y comenzó a desdoblarla. Leyó lo que decía y suspiró.

—Negativo —susurró—. Lo sabía, ninguna de las Ivanova es su hermana.

Alguien entró violentamente a la habitación, Aaron se volteó para encontrarse frente a Cassidy.

—Dímelo, Aaron. ¿Alguna de las dos es mi hermana? —le preguntó, con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas.

Aaron tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, evitando mirarla durante unos minutos. Finalmente, levantó la mirada y la posó fijamente en Cassidy.

—No.

—Entonces debe ser Victoria, _tiene que_ serlo —lloró, lanzándose a los brazos de él.

—Solo no te des falsas esperanzas, linda.

—Tiene que serlo.

El intercomunicador parpadeó en una luz roja y Aaron presionó un botón. La voz de James se escuchó en la alcoba.

—Los resultados están listos.

Cassidy miró a Aaron, casi preguntándole y él asintió.

—Tráelos, es tiempo de saber.

* * *

—_Otro intento fallido más —murmuró, lanzando la hoja al suelo._

—_Tranquila._

—_Lo estoy. Si Jessica Stanley no lo es, alguien allá fuera debe serlo._

—_Qué bien que no lo es, parecía tan pedante que ya le tenía algo de manía —afirmó._

—_Tú eres el colmo, Aaron —rió.

* * *

_

—Positivo —murmuró ella.

—No puedo creerlo, tú… al fin, Cas.

Cassidy saltó de alegría, chillando emocionada.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó.

* * *

—_La vida es una mierda —lloró, abrazándose más a Aaron._

—_Tranquila, todo va a solucionarse —dijo, acariciándole los cabellos rojizos._

—_Soy una inútil, amor —lloró—. No puedo encontrar a mi hermana, no puedo tener hijos, ¡no puedo hacer pasta sin que se me pegue! —gritó._

—_La encontrarás. Podemos adoptar —le dijo—, también saldremos todos los días a cenar fuera si así lo quieres._

—_¿Cómo me puedes soportar todo? —murmuró, admirada._

—_Te amo.

* * *

_

—Allí está Garrett, Aaron —dijo—. Pásame el teléfono.

Aaron le entregó el teléfono a Cassidy y ella marcó el número de James.

—James, verifica que no hayan policías a la vista. Envíame un mensaje en, máximo, tres minutos, luego de que barras la zona.

—Como diga.

Le entregó el teléfono a Aaron, quien lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró fijamente a la puerta: Depósito 16.

—«Todo en orden. Podemos proseguir» —dijo Aaron, leyendo el mensaje de James.

—Bien, Aaron —contestó—. Apresúrate y ve hacia el depósito veintitrés. Ah, y dame el teléfono.

* * *

—_¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Kate? —murmuró la pelirroja._

—_¿Qué serías mi Dama de Honor? —rió, alisándose las inexistentes arrugas del vestido—. Yo no, de seguro._

—_Te ves hermosa —dijo, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla—. Estoy impaciente de ver a Bree así, como tú._

—_Pronto —sonrió._

—_Kate, yo… Lo siento, ¿sabes? —dijo, su mirada brillando—, me hubiera gustado que fueras mi hermana, pero ahora sé que tú y Tanya son las hermanas más unidas que puedan existir y me siento una tonta por intentar separarlas —abrazó a Kate._

—_Tranquila, Cas —dijo Tanya, uniéndose al abrazo—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en tu situación.

* * *

_

—_Ya tengo el dinero, amor —_dijo Aaron, desde el otro lado del teléfono. Cassidy colgó y marcó el número de Garrett.

—Depósito 16, ya —ordenó—, y verás a Katherine de nuevo.

Suspiró, sintiendo un poco de malestar al dejar ir a una más. ¿Cuántas chicas más debería probar? Ya estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que Destiny estuviera muerta.

_No_.

No iba a rendirse. La encontraría.

—¡Kate! —escuchó una voz masculina gritar—. ¡Kate!

Cassidy abrazó a Kate y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Le dio una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Siento todo esto, Kate. Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas, eres una chica muy especial —dijo, negándose a dejarla ir del todo.

—Tú me secuestraste ¿y esperas que sea tu amiga? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Yo, de verdad, lo siento. Estoy buscando a mis hermanas, ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo —suspiró—. Al principio las buscaba con métodos convencionales, pero cuando me gradué y conseguí un buen trabajo y suficiente poder, comencé a irme al lado malo. Yo lo único que quiero es encontrarlas, poder estar con ellas de nuevo.

—¿Por eso haces todo esto? —preguntó, conmovida.

—Kate, yo nunca te hubiera secuestrado por otros motivos. Tú estabas en mi lista, al igual que Tanya —afirmó—. Pero ninguna lo es.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda, lo que sea, búscame —dijo, abrazándola—. Pero no me secuestres de nuevo, ¿eh?

—Eres especial, Kate —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Él te quiere —asintió hacia Garrett, los ojos de Kate brillaron—, y tú a él también.

—Sí.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —Kate asintió—. La chica de cabello negro, la menor que estaba contigo, ella es una de mis hermanas.

—¿Segura? —preguntó emocionada.

—Totalmente segura, Kate —sonrió—. Ahora ve con tu amado. Cuídate mucho.

Kate sonrió y caminó hacia Garrett, abrazándolo por la espalda. Él se volteó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Estás asustada? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—Estoy bien, no me hicieron nada. Y no, contigo no hay manera de que pueda estar asustada.

—Te quiero tanto, Kate —dijo, oliendo sus cabellos y abrazándola con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

—_Acepto —respondió ella, sonriendo dulcemente. Garrett la miró fijamente._

—_Los declaro Marido y Mujer —dijo el sacerdote—, puedes besar a la novia—. Garrett tomó a Kate de la barbilla y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso. _

_En medio de los asientos del jardín, Edward miró a Bella a la distancia, con su estómago hinchado producto del embarazo y sonrió tristemente._

_Alice miró a Jasper fijamente, sentado junto a Bella. Y supo que quizás era tiempo de perdonarlo; después de todo, la gente se equivoca._

—_Te amo, Kate —susurró Garrett a su oído._

—_Yo aún más, Garrett._

—_¿Por siempre?_

—_Toda la eternidad —afirmó._

_

* * *

_**Eh... Odié cómo quedó este capítulo. Pero aquí está. **

**¿Quieren ver el banner de la historia? ¿Saber cómo me imagino a los personajes? Entren en www(punto)hizashiisfanfics(punto)blogspot(punto)com y podrán verlo :)**

**El próximo capítulo es de Alice, de su pasado y de su futuro, de lo que pensará cuando se entere de Jasper y Bella. De Edward también, un poco, muy poco, y de lo que sentirá al enterarse. En pocas palabras, la bomba estallará.**

**Ah, este capítulo hubiera estado más rápido si no me hubiera dado pereza, bajón de inspiración, y ganas de escribir un oneshot que aún no termino. Bueno, ya.**

**Voy a cenar, pipol. Dejan review si desean *corazón***

**Besos.**

**Hizz.  
**


	16. Tiempo de decepcionarte

**Capítulo Dieciséis.**

Estaba preocupada, no sabía nada de Bella ni de Jasper desde que se fueron al bar con los demás y estaba temiendo lo peor. Suspiró y se levantó apresuradamente del sofá cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre, corrió hacia la puerta con esperanzas.

No se decepcionó al ver quiénes estaban al otro lado, aunque no eran los que estaba esperando. Se lanzó a los brazos de Kate para abrazarla, llorando de alegría, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañó.

—Ya, ya —murmuró Kate, algo incómoda por la atención—, estoy aquí ahora.

Alice la soltó y entró a la casa junto a ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Kate está aquí! —chilló con emoción. Todos se acercaron a abrazarla en ese momento; inclusive Jasper y Bella, quienes iban llegando con un semblante de cansancio y culpa. Alice alzó una ceja ante la actitud distante de Jasper para con ella y que Bella se fuera a dormir sin prestarle a Kate más atención que un abrazo y un _me alegro que estés aquí_.

Sin embargo, pasó una semana sin que Bella le dirigiera la palabra a alguien. Bella se fue a su casa tres días después de que Kate volvió y no la habían visto más. Alice comenzó a sospechar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando notó que Jasper se ausentaba durante horas.

Estaban todos en el comedor, era el cumpleaños de Carlisle y habían decidido cenar todos juntos. Bella no había ido.

—Esa chica, Bella —dijo Edward—, ¿cómo está ella?

—No lo sé —afirmó Alice.

—Está algo enferma y deprimida —comentó Jasper—. Está viendo a un psicólogo, o algo así.

_O algo así_. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaron de culpa alertó a su hermana.

—¿Qué nos estás ocultando, Jasper? —dijo Rosalie. Edward miró fijamente a Jasper, esperando su respuesta.

—Yo…—inició ante la mirada de todos. El timbre sonó en ese momento, así que Esme se levantó a abrir la puerta. Poco después, volvió junto a Bella.

—No quería interrumpir —afirmó, tímidamente. Edward sonrió.

—No estás interrumpiendo nada, Bella —rió—, una buena compañía siempre es oportunidad.

Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose más culpable que antes. Alice lo notó y su cabeza trabajó diez veces más de lo común, intentando atar cabos sueltos.

—Yo no vengo a acompañarlos, la verdad —se rascó la nuca—. Sólo venía decirles que me aceptaron en una prestigiosa escuela en Nueva York y me iré a estudiar allá, hoy mismo.

Jasper sabía que mentía y Alice estaba creyendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de todos era un poema, pero sólo Rosalie se atrevió a hablar. Bella tenía una mueca en el rostro.

—¿¡Por qué! —chilló Alice, explotando repentinamente—. ¡Rechazaste esa beca hace años, Bella! ¿¡Por qué ahora!

—Ya desaproveché la oportunidad una vez —susurró, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

—No es sólo eso —dijo Rosalie, mirando disimuladamente a Edward—, hay algo más, lo sé.

—No, Rose, no hay nada más. Yo sólo…—tartamudeó, más Edward la interrumpió.

—No quiero separarme de ella, mamá —susurró—. Sé que ha sido mi sueño, pero ahora la tengo a ella.

Los ojos de Carlisle y Esme se abrieron como platos al notar que era un recuerdo.

—Él está recordando algo —afirmó Jasper, algo dudoso. Esme asintió.

—Quiero despedirme de _Ojos Cafés_, por favor —murmuró, de nuevo, enfocando su vista en los ojos de Bella—. _Ojos Cafés_, no te vayas.

Eso terminó por desarmarla. Bella comenzó a llorar y Jasper fue a su lado, a sostenerla.

—Tranquila, recuerda que debes estar tranquila —le acarició la espalda. Bella se apartó de su toque y caminó hacia Edward.

—Lo siento, Anthony —murmuró, tragando grueso—. Me voy a ir de todas formas.

—No, _Ojos Cafés_, no —suplicó. Bella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, ¿y si se quedaba?

—No —respondió—. Me iré.

—No, por favor —sollozó, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Bella corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la mansión antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa. Por la ventana, vieron como se montaba en un automóvil blanco y se perdía en el bosque.

* * *

Habían pasado un año completo sin saber nada de Bella y estaban todos en Forks, de nuevo. Kate había ido con Garrett, Alec y Leah a visitar a su familia; Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper habían ido a visitar a los Cullen y los Hale; Tanya había ido junto a Jacob, quien visitaría La Push. Edward, con el tiempo, había recordado todo y estaba en la búsqueda de su hermano James; ya que Bella se había ido, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Jane había pasado el último año huyendo de su familia junto a Seth, eran muy felices aunque aún no se habían casado. Seth insistió en que quería esperar a que ambos tuvieran más estabilidad económica y, quizás, la familia de Jane apoyara la relación. La verdad, tenía razón, eran sólo unos muchachos de dieciocho y tenían toda la vida por delante. Seth consiguió trabajo en un taller mecánico y Jane en una tienda de ropa en Port Angels.

Cassidy y Aaron vivían en Seattle y se iban a casar, ya que Bree se ofreció a cuidar al niño durante su Luna de Miel. Victoria estaba filmando ciertas escenas para una película en Seattle y Riley la acompañaba, ella pensaba en ir a visitar a su hermana en algún momento. James ya no trabajaba para Cassidy, estudiaba Leyes en la Universidad de California.

Bella había pasado el último año entre trabajar y cuidar su embarazo. Había conocido a una chica, Gianna, que tenía un precioso niño de tres años; Gianna la había ayudado mucho con los gastos y aconsejándola. Ambas vivían en un humilde apartamento no muy lejos del centro de Los Ángeles. Bella no quería ser encontrada, así que procuró irse a una ciudad donde nadie pudiera hacerlo.

—Deberías ir, Bella —le dijo Gianna—. Debes de tenerlos a todos muy preocupados.

—Mira quién habla, Gianna —bufó—. Tú ya llevas cuatro años sin dar la cara.

—Debes hacerlo ahora, cada día que pasa será más difícil.

—Quizás tengas razón —suspiró.

Era 20 de Junio y estaban todos reunidos en casa de los Cullen, festejando una pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños de Edward. El timbre sonó cuando eran las ocho de la noche y fue Alice quien corrió a abrir la puerta, esperanzada.

Se encontró frente a un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros; no lo conocía, pero algo en sus facciones se le hacía muy familiar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —dijo cortés.

—Me llamo James Mansen y tenía entendido que aquí se encuentra Edward Cullen —contestó. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos ante la mención del nombre del desconocido—. Dile a Edward, Alice, que hay tres personas que quieren verlo.

—¿Tres? —preguntó, confundida. James miró sobre su hombro y entonces Alice pudo analizar el panorama.

Frente a ella estaban Bella, cargando un pequeño bebé, y James, el hermano de Edward. La verdad, no sabía qué pensar.

—Bella —susurró y corrió a abrazarla. Intentó no aplastar al niño, pese a la emoción.

—Por favor, pasen.

Alice iba por delante de ellos, pensando en qué podría decir para preparar el terreno para esa escena que iban a presenciar. Entró en la sala y todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella.

—Hay tres personas que desean verte, Edward —murmuró nerviosa.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó él, confuso, ya que no esperaba a nadie más.

—James es una de esas personas —evadió. Salió de la sala y le indicó a ellos que la siguieran.

Cuando los cuatro entraron a la sala, nadie miró a Alice. Las miradas iban de Bella a James y luego al bebé; seguramente, todos sacando la misma conclusión.

—Bella —saludó Edward, pálido, para luego voltearse a mirar a James—. James.

James conocía toda la historia, y estaba comenzando a evaluar si había sido buena idea aparecer junto a Bella y el niño el día del cumpleaños de Edward. Quizás no.

—¿Ese niño es tu hijo? —gruñó Edward, Jasper se revolvió en su asiento. La culpa no lo había dejado concretar una relación con Alice en todo ese año.

—No, no lo es —contestó y se volteó a mirar a Bella—. De hecho, hubiera jurado que era tuyo.

Bella lucía contrariada. Había ido a explicar su ausencia, pero confió en que quizás el reencuentro emotivo entre dos hermanos amortiguaría la atención. El reencuentro no fue, la verdad, emotivo. Podría decirse que todo lo contrario.

—No, Edward, el hijo no es de James —se aclaró la garganta—. Y James, cómo verás, el niño no es de Edward. Ahora, preferiría que dejaran de pensar en mí y mi hijo y se dieran un abrazo digno de compensar todos los años de separación.

La obedecieron, pero sólo duró un minuto. Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ella, de nuevo, cuando ellos rompieron el abrazo y fueron asentarse. Gruñó hacia James, _traidor_.

—¿Quieres explicarnos, Bella? —preguntó Alec, gruñendo. Bella sabía que Alec estaba molesto de que ella no le hubiera contado nada y se hubiera ido sin mirar atrás. Esme tomó al bebé y lo llevó junto a ella al sofá.

—Hace un año, me fui de Forks y me alejé de ustedes porque no creía soportar la culpa —murmuró, respondiendo—. Hablé con Jasper el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada, buscando un consejo en lo más cercano a un psicólogo que conocía—suspiró—. Él me aconsejó que afrontara las consecuencias y no huyera, pero yo estaba aterrada de lo que podían pensar de mí.

—No te hubiéramos juzgado —dijo Alice, a su lado, y la intensidad de la mirada de su mejor amiga obligó a Bella a apartar la vista.

—Tú te hubieras decepcionado de mí, Ali —lloró.

—No lo habría hecho, Bella —replicó—. ¡No me hubiera importado que perdieras la virginidad en el baño de un bar con un completo desconocido!

Bella miró hacia Jasper y él asintió. Nadie le vio nada extraordinario a ese gesto.

—¡Es que no era un completo desconocido, Alice! —chilló, histérica. Alice se quedó quieta, demasiado.

—No entiendo —murmuró Rosalie.

—Ustedes conocen al papá de Jason —lloró, buscando consuelo en los brazos de Alice. Ella se apartó.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —dijo ella, dolida. Bella no podía describir lo mucho que le dolía ver a Alice de esa manera.

—Yo… —sollozó—, yo estaba borracha y vulnerable.

—Y él, claro, se emborrachó y una cosa llevó a la otra… ¡Y te acostaste con él! —chilló, indignada. A Rosalie no le costó sumar dos más dos: La reacción de Alice, el apoyo que Bella sólo había buscado en Jasper y el nombre del bebé, _Jas_on.

—Bella…—comentó, sorprendida. Había desilusión en sus ojos cuando se volteó a ver a Jasper. Él tenía un semblante de culpa cuando miró a Rose y luego a Alice, entonces ya todos lo habían asumido.

Bella caminó hacia Esme, dispuesta a tomar a Jason e irse, cuando sintió una mano tomándola del antebrazo.

—No, tú te quedas —gruñó él, furioso. El llanto se acrecentó cuando se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia Jason.

Por segunda vez, Bella huyó de la casa de los Cullen. Esta vez hubieran podido detenerla, pero nadie quería hacerlo. Llegó al parque de Forks, donde Gianna la esperaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró, culpable, al ver el rostro hinchado de Bella. Gianna tenía a Evan a su lado. Bella se permitió observar al niño: Tenía el cabello color caoba de Gianna, con pequeños reflejos dorados, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso que se le hacía muy conocido; en contraste con los claros ojos grises de su amiga, le parecía obvio suponer que eran heredados de su padre.

—Nunca me hablaste de su padre —dijo Bella, repentinamente curiosa. Gianna suspiró y la miró fijamente.

—Yo lo amaba, ¿sabes? Pero él nunca me amó —dijo, con voz muerta—. Le dije que estaba embarazada, aún sabiendo que él iba a casarse, y él dejó abandonada a la chica para cuidarme. Escapó conmigo, rompiéndole el corazón a la chica, pero cada día lo notaba más triste.

—Debías sentirte culpable —comentó Bella.

—Así me sentía, precisamente. Un día le dije que nunca había estado embarazada y sólo había sido una estrategia para que se fuera conmigo, le mentí diciendo que veía a otros a sus espaldas.

—Te sacrificaste por él —concluyó, admirando su valor.

—Nunca volví a saber más nada de Alec.

_Alec._

—¿Alec? —preguntó, un nudo formándosele en la garganta—. ¿Alec Dwyer?

El rostro de Gianna se volvió pálido.

—Sí.

Bella miró a Gianna durante largo rato.

—Alec es mi primo.

* * *

**Lamento la espera. En mi defensa, este está más largo. Le queda poco a esta historia, creo.**


	17. Conexiones del destino

:)

**

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete.**

—¿Tu primo? —preguntó, luciendo contrariada. Gimió en protesta—. Todo esto es _tan_ irreal, ¿sabes?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bella, arrullando a Jason y protegiéndolo del frío. Gianna la miró con intensidad.

—¿No te ha pasado que tu vida parece dominada por el destino, como si no pudieras decidir, como si tuviera un plan para ti? —cuestionó. Su pregunta dejó a Bella sin aliento, comenzó a pensar en todas las veces que el destino había influido en su vida.

Ella no iba a ir al parque a ese día, pero una amiga tenía su peluche favorito y le dijo que se lo daría si iba al parque, así conoció a Edward. Edward se fue a estudiar a Nueva York y no lo volvió a ver en años, hasta que se encontraron en el mismo avión que partía en New Haven hacia Seattle; descubrieron que uno de sus mejores amigos era Jasper, hermano gemelo de una de sus mejores amigas y el amor de la vida de otra. Su hermano adoptivo, Emmett, estudió Leyes y vieron unas pocas clases juntos, sin llegar a ser amigos. Su hermano consanguíneo, James, estudió Leyes con ella también, en una ciudad diferente; esto desembocó en que ambos fueran al cumpleaños de Edward, del cual salió llorando porque había traicionado a sus amigos acostándose con Jasper… para descubrir poco después que su compañera de apartamento de un año tenía un hijo de cuatro años con su primo, que había dejado abandonada a una de sus amigas y antigua compañera de piso por su actual compañera de piso. Ya, claro. Parece que alguien estuviera moviendo las personas en su vida para que se conectaran, algo como _conecta 4_ a gran escala.

—Te quedaste pensando, ¿verdad? —rió. Bella asintió, sonrojada—. La vida es como _conecta 4_ a gran escala.

—Vale, eso me asustó —rió—. ¡Acababa de pensar lo mismo!

Gianna iba a responder algo, cuando varias voces llamaron el nombre de Bella. Gianna abrió los ojos como platos y ambas se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Eran Jasper, Tanya y Alec. Claro, como si Bella necesitara más problemas o quisiera presenciar una pelea. Hubiera preferido que la ignoraran y la rechazaran todos a que precisamente_ ellos_ la siguieran hasta encontrarla en el parque con su amiga.

Tragó grueso cuando vio que estaban cerca, a escasos cinco metros, y pronto Alec reconocería a Gianna. Así pasó; pudo ver claramente como Tanya y Alec se paralizaban en su sitio al ver a su amiga.

—Bella —dijo Jasper, abrazándola—. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

Bella le indicó que callara, él lo hizo a pesar de no entender el motivo. Gianna lucía incómoda y escondió el rostro del niño en su pecho.

—Gianna —dijo Alec, incómodo—, Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué edad tiene el niño? —preguntó Tanya. Luego de haber visto la mirada que Gianna le dirigió a Alec, dudó que lo hubiera engañado.

—Cuatro años —afirmó, no queriendo mentir. Tanya sacó la cuenta y, definitivamente, podía ser hijo de Alec.

—¿Quién es el padre? —Dijo Alec, ácidamente—, ¿Lo sabes siquiera?

Tanya le dirigió una mirada fría a Alec, haciéndolo callar. Se acercó a Gianna y tomó al niño de sus brazos, ignorando la protesta de la chica; miró fijamente a los ojos del niño, derritiéndose en ellos.

—Yo sí sé quién es, Alec —dijo, entonces, Tanya. Alec la miró confundido, ella suspiró—. Eres tú.

—No, bromeas. No hay posibilidades de que ese niño sea mío.

—Es idéntico a ti, Alec, tiene tus ojos e indicios de tu estructura facial. Y tiene cuatro años —confirmó—. Hace cinco años me dejaste abandonada porque Gianna tenía un mes de embarazo; si sacas la cuenta, notarás que puede ser tu hijo.

A Tanya le dolía recordar, más ahora que habían comenzado a sanar sus heridas, pero lo creyó necesario. Ese niño era tan parecido a Alec que nadie podría negarlo.

—Estás ciega, Tanya. No puede ser —dijo tercamente. Tanya se acercó a ella con el niño cargado al hombro.

—Cárgalo, Alec, y si no sientes nada no insistiré más con el tema —dijo Tanya, con dureza, antes de depositar al niño en los brazos de Alec.

Gianna miraba la escena desde la banqueta donde estaba sentada, preguntándose cómo era posible que Tanya intercediera por ella; no había tenido que hablar, prácticamente, desde que ellos llegaron. Algo se revolvió en su estómago al ver la escena, con ellos como la perfecta familia feliz; nadie podría notar que Tanya no era la madre del niño, ya que lo miraba con cariño.

Tanya se separó del _cuadro familiar_ y caminó hacia Gianna. Bella y Jasper miraban la escena a lo lejos y decidieron que era tiempo de dejarlos solos.

—¿Vamos por un helado o algo? —ofreció él, algo incómodo. Bella rió.

—Ya tengo un hijo contigo, no deberíamos de estar tan incómodos —dijo, luego, con una meuca burlona. Fueron a una heladería y Bella pidió helado de chocolate blanco, mientras que Jasper lo pidió de fresa.

—Es el favorito de Alice —dijo ella, con voz triste, refiriéndose al helado de él.

—Lo sé.

Alec estaba ensimismado en el niño, podía sentir esa sensación de querer protegerlo. Entonces, no dudó en lo que Tanya creía: Ese niño era su hijo, tenía que serlo.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte, Gianna —le dijo Tanya, sentándose a su lado.

—Eres libre de hacerlo —el miedo la embargó, pero se dijo que no tenía que preocuparse puesto que Tanya parecía una mujer muy comprensiva.

—¿Por qué lo alejaste de ti si aún lo amabas? —le preguntó, totalmente confundida; la intensidad de la mirada de la rubia le obligó a apartar la mirada.

—Él te amaba a ti.

Luego de esa noche, Tanya pudo al fin dejar ir su pasado. Visitó varias veces a Gianna y al pequeño Evan mientras estaban en Forks, además de que aprovechaba de visitar a Bella. Tanya, Kate, Alec, Garrett y Jasper fueron las personas que las despidieron en el aeropuerto.

Tanya había decidido cortar su relación con Jacob el día después de enterarse de conocer al pequeño Evan, porque se dio cuenta de que nada la ataba a esa relación. Alec y Leah habían terminado al día siguiente de llegar a Forks, comprendiendo que ya no existía entre ellos esa pasión y cariño que compartían al principio.

Alice pasó dos semanas encerrada en la habitación de invitados de la mansión Cullen y sólo dejaba a Edward pasar a verla, puesto que él entendía su dolor. Pasaban largas horas hablando de cualquier cosa, retomando esa amistad tan profunda que habían tenido años atrás. Edward le daba un beso en la frente antes de irse del dormitorio, mientras le decía que siempre sería su mejor amiga.

Bella volvió a Forks cuando Jason estaba por cumplir un año, quería arreglar las cosas con todos. Y nunca imaginó que algo así podría suceder, se preguntó por qué Jasper se lo había ocultado (quizás le dolía, quizás quería protegerla).

Edward estaba abrazando a una muy embarazada Alice, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

No. Tenían que estar bromeando.

* * *

**Antes de intentar matarme, me gustaría que leyeran el próximo. No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, ya saben que nada es lo que parece.**

**No sé cuántos capítulos le quedan a la historia, pero no muchos. Notarán que ya no quedan muchos secretos y que ya están suprimidos los _flashes_ a otros tiempos (recuerdos, futuro). Creo que tendrá 20 capítulos, porque quiero hacerlo simple.**

**Besos.  
**


	18. Un pie el altar y otro en la heladería

:)

**

* * *

Capítulo Dieciocho.**

—Hola —dijo con voz fría. Alice se congeló en el sofá y Edward la abrazó con más fuerza. A Bella se le rompió el corazón ante la imagen, se veían bien juntos (no _tan_ bien como Alice y Jasper juntos, pero quizás hablaban los celos) y de seguro su hijo sería hermoso, talentoso, amigable, _perfecto_.

—Bella —saludó Alice, despegándose del abrazo, radiante de felicidad. Caminó hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo, cuidando de no aplastar a Jason. Bella dejó a Jason en el piso y miró la panza hinchada de su amiga.

—Enhorabuena —dijo, con voz amarga, tocando suavemente la curva de su estómago. Alice rió.

—¡Lo sé, es genial! —gritó—. ¡Al principio lloré, no quería aceptarlo! Las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, su padre no querría responder por él y yo no iba a intentar decírselo; Jasper y Edward me han ayudado mucho últimamente y podría decir que ahora es lo mejor que me ha—

—Alice. No entiendo nada —dijo, confundida. Estaban tan enfrascadas en su conversación que no notaron que Jason estaba caminando torpemente hacia Edward, quien lo veía con adoración.

—Bella, ¿no lo sabes? —inquirió la pequeña, confundida. Jason había llegado a brazos de Edward, quien se había ido de la sala con él en brazos; subió al estudio de Carlisle, quería que Esme lo viera.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, curiosa. Temió que le lanzara la bomba de _Edward y yo estamos juntos _si darle anestesia.

—El día que me enteré de, bien, tú sabes de qué, es decir, el cumpleaños de Edward… yo fui tonta y manejé hasta un bar —suspiró—. Jasper me había seguido y le espeté que fuera con la madre de su hijo, dios, me arrepiento de eso, en cierto modo, ¿sabes? Probablemente no hubiera perdido mi virginidad con un desconocido si lo hubiera dejado acompañarme.

—Entonces… es de un desconocido —afirmó, llanamente. Alice asintió.

—Me lo merecía, en realidad. Me hizo superar la rabia que tenía en tu contra, el ver que le puede pasar a cualquiera. Inclusive a la gran Ali que todo lo sabe —rió. Bella la abrazó y rió feliz, al fin podía abrazar de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

—Ya estaba pensando tonterías —murmuró sin darse cuenta. Alice se separó y la miró con una ceja alzada, provocando su sonrojo.

—¿No me digas que pensaste que…? ¡No! —Se carcajeó—, ¡Tonta!

—Ya lo sabía, gracias por la aclaración —replicó mordaz. Se escuchó el timbre y, luego, la puerta abrirse; supusieron que había sido Edward o Esme quien había abierto.

—¿¡A que no adivinas, Alice! —entró Tanya, gritando, y justo detrás de ella iba Alec—. ¡Me caso!

—_¿¡Qué! _—chillaron Bella y Alice.

—¿¡Con el chucho! —agregó Alice, bromeando, haciendo referencia a Jacob. Tanya arrugó la cara.

—No, tía, no seas tonta —dijo, ofendida—. Jacob folla bien, pero no para casarme con él.

—¡Tanya, por Dios! —gritó Alec, furioso.

—Con Alec —dijo ella, tomando su mano. Él se calmó al instante.

—¿Te casas con mi primo? ¿Cómo y cuándo decidieron esto? —preguntó Bella. Fue en ese momento que ambos notaron, realmente, su presencia.

—¡Bella! —gritó Tanya, abrazándola. Alec se unió al abrazo.

Era bueno estar en casa.

* * *

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que se casan? —preguntó Edward, asombrado. Jacob rió y asintió emocionado.

—¡Sí, tío! —gritó, ignorando las miradas de las personas del parque que se estaba ganando—. ¡Ya esperé suficiente, ya tonteamos demasiado! ¡Nos casamos!

Edward se divirtió con su entusiasmo y le sugirió ir a comer un helado. Jacob le pidió, haciendo uso de su gran poder de convencimiento, llamar a Leah; Edward llamó a Alice para no hacer mal tercio.

Alice llegó primero al lugar, saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y le indicó a Edward que le debía una. Leah llegó unos cinco minutos después, murmuró un saludo emocionado y se lanzó a darle un gran beso a Jacob.

Entonces, cuando intentaban apartar la mirada de la incómoda escena, los vieron. Dos mesas a la derecha estaban Alec, Tanya, Jasper e Isabella con su hijo. Edward tuvo que controlarse para no estallar de los celos que lo embargaron; se recordó muchas veces que Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice, no de Bella, pero eso no evitó que la bilis amarga como veneno le recorriera la garganta de la rabia.

—Tranquilo, tío, es obvio que Bella lo llamó para no hacer mal tercio —rió Alice, levantándose de la silla—. ¿Me acompañas o te quedas a presenciar las demostraciones públicas de sexo?

—Vale, yo creo que te acompaño —hizo una mueca—, aunque vayas a la boca del lobo.

—Tonterías —respondió ella, agitando la mano despreocupadamente. Se dirigió con pasos de bailarina hasta la mesa donde estaban Jasper y Bella, Edward iba justo detrás de ella. Tan pronto llegó, saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla y cargó en sus brazos al pequeño Jason.

—Qué monada es —dijo feliz, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tiene los ojos tan bonitos, muy profundos y brillantes.

—A mí me gusta más su cabello —dijo Edward, pasándole una mano por el cabello castaño que llevaba en rizos.

—¿A qué se deberá? —dijo Alice pícaramente. Edward gruñó.

—Calla, duende —se burló. Alice le sacó la lengua. Todos contemplaban la escena divertidos ante la manera en que interactuaban.

—Parecen dos críos peleando por la tención de su mami —dijo Tanya, riendo—; de hecho, parecen hermanos.

—Sí, es cierto. Parecen tener una muy buena relación _fraternal _—dijo Alec, mirando a Jasper y Bella, haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra «fraternal»—. Por otro lado, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a acompañar a Jacob y Leah, están celebrando —dijo, algo insegura.

—¿Qué celebran? —preguntó Bella, sonriendo. Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, dudando si dar la noticia frente a sus ex novios.

—¡Se casan! ¿¡A poco no es genial! —chilló Alice. Hubo un incómodo silencio en la mesa y Edward le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Alice, por su falta de tacto, y ella le indicó que esperara un poco.

Segundos después, todos en la mesa estaban riendo. Edward estaba totalmente confundido, pero Alice no.

—¿Ellos también? —dijo Jasper, una vez calmados. A Edward le hirvió la sangre cuando notó que Bella y él estaban tomados de la mano.

—Sí, quizás hasta puedan hacer una boda doble —sugirió Alice. El cerebro de Edward se encendió, procesando la información.

—¿Quién se casa, también? —preguntó, confundido y preocupado. Alice rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Tanya y Alec, duh —contestó, como si fuera obvio, antes de golpearle la cabeza.

Leah y Jacob se acercaron a la mesa.

—Tíos, no es por nada pero el helado se les está derritiendo —dijo Jacob, señalando la mesa donde estaban sentados.

—Jake, felicitaciones; igual para ti, Leah —dijo Tanya, Alec asintió.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Jacob, rascándose la nuca.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos hacer boda doble. Digo, a mi no me molesta —dijo Alec. Los ojos de Jacob y Leah se abrieron como paltos.

—¿Se casan? —gritaron al unísono, asombrados.

* * *

**Vale. No pasa gran cosa. Es que... bueno, no esperen que pase _gran _cosa. Ya saben que está finalizando y se está desenredando todo, eso le hace perder gracia la mayoría de las veces.**

**Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, del que tendré listo el primer capítulo antes de subir el último de este. Espero que lo lean, too.**

Life Unexpected: Alice había permanecido apartada de los amigos de su hermano Emmett durante mucho tiempo; cuando cumple 21, se une por fin al grupo donde se hace amiga de Bella y Jasper. Rosalie y Edward dedicen comprar tres departamentos para independizarse... ¿Qué pasará cuando deban convivir en el mismo techo? Sexo, alcohol, cigarrillos y muchas aventuras. (Raiting M).**  
**

**Será, como este fic, en tercera persona. Me gusta abarcar más que sólo Edward/Bella. Tendrá parejas canon y otras que no. Al principio nada es lo que parece, nada parece tener sentido. Pero ya luego las cosas tomarán su cauce natural. Pero, como ya notarán, será un poco más... _loco_. Además, a pesar de que los 6 son los principales, ahondará en la historia de otros personajes (de momento, son 16 en total).**

**Besos.  
**


	19. Algunas piezas, al fin, encajan

**Capítulo Diecinueve.**

«Algunas piezas, al fin, encajan».

Bella deslizó los dedos por el brazalete que adornaba su muñeca, su pequeño se había quedado dormido en el asiento y lucía adorable con su traje negro a la medida cortesía de Alice. No era lo mismo de antes, por supuesto, aún se reflejaba la incomodidad en el ambiente cuando estaban Jasper, Alice y ella. Miró al altar, sonriendo al ver el cabello rubio de la novia.

El hombre de cabellos negros le tomó la mano y Bella pudo notar que ella se encogía por el tacto, como si le desagradara; esto la hizo fruncir el ceño repleta de confusión. Las palabras del sacerdote se disolvían en sus oídos sin llegar a asimilar nada del todo, como si no estuviera allí, pero hubo un acontecimiento que clamó toda su atención.

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión —dijo—, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un silencio momentáneo se extendió entre los presentes, podía ver a Garrett moviéndose en su asiento incómodamente dado que obviamente no quería que ese matrimonio se consolidara, amaba demasiado a la rubia como para dejarla sufrir así.

—¡Yo me opongo! —la voz femenina se extendió por toda la iglesia, al tiempo que Lucy Dwyer se levantaba de su asiento con semblante decidido y culpable. Jane volteó rápidamente y clavó sus ojos incrédulos en los de su madre, Garrett y Alec no cabían en su asombro.

Lucy Dwyer caminó hacia el altar, buscando explicarse mejor.

—Ellos no pueden casarse, no lo voy a permitir —sentenció. El sacerdote la miró fijamente, pidiéndole alguna explicación.

—Mamá, tú… —balbuceó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada.

—Yo quería que te casaras con Marco —afirmó—, pero quiero aún más tu felicidad, Jane. Y esa felicidad está parada en la puerta desde hace unos quince minutos, probablemente pensando si interferir o no.

Jane se soltó del abrazo en el que había encerrado a su madre para voltear la mirada hacia la entrada, todos miraron hacia el mismo punto. En la puerta del templo estaba un hombre, elegantemente vestido, mirándola con adoración.

—¡Seth! —gritó ella, corriendo sin importarle dañar el vestido. Cuando llegó a él, se lanzó a sus brazos y él la besó con amor. Leah, sentada junto a Jacob (quien ahora era su esposo, ya que se habían casado hacía dos meses, junto con Alec y Tanya), miró con asombro la escena.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté al moreno, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Él rió tenuemente.

—Seth es hermano de Leah.

Ya, claro. Más casualidades.

—No es una muy bonita forma de enterarte que tu hermano tiene novia —dijo ella, contemplando a su hermano y Jane, todavía abrazados y llorando de alegría. Marco caminó hacia ellos y todos comenzaron a preocuparse de lo que podría ocurrir.

En menos de un minuto llegó a su lado y los separó. Las piernas de Jane temblaron ante el pensamiento de que quizás podría lastimar a Seth pero Marco, en cambio, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello para luego darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Seth.

—¿Saben, chicos? Me recuerdan a mi querida Didyme y yo. Ella siempre será el amor de mi vida y estoy seguro de que debe de estar feliz por ustedes, se alegraba mucho cuando dos personas enamoradas eran felices. Supongo que no se hubiera alegrado mucho de nuestro casamiento, Jane. Les deseo suerte.

Se despidió con un saludo y salió con tranquilidad, algo no característico de los hombres a los que les arruinaban las bodas y les quitaban la chica.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y las heridas se cierran. Kate suspiró, mirándose al espejo con las lágrimas amenazando la integridad de su maquillaje; tras de ella, una pelirroja la miraba atentamente, con ternura y anhelo.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —dijo ella, en un susurro.

—¿Qué serías mi dama de honor? —La miró de soslayo, riendo y alisándose las inexistentes arrugas en su vestido— Yo no, te lo aseguro.

La modista daba vueltas por todos lados, buscando cualquier posible imperfección en el inmaculado blanco del vestido. Kate estaba segura de que la señora Montagne no se perdonaría que una piedra de sharoski no estuviera en su lugar. La rubia dirigió uno de sus dedos al borde del corsé, tocando las pequeñas piedras que allí se asentaban, pero se detuvo cuando notó la iracunda mirada que la señora Montagne le dirigía.

—_Ne touche pas_ —gruñó. Kate rió, pero la obedeció. Cassidy había comprendido, a pesar de no saber francés.

—¿Te acababa de decir que no toques _tu _vestido de novia? —su tono era risueño y soltó una leve carcajada cuando Kate asintió.

A los pocos minutos terminaron con los arreglos y Kate volvió a observarse en el espejo, no notando muchas diferencias a simple vista; era obvio que la mujer era muy perfeccionista, casi parecía que había pulido las pequeñas piedras una a una antes de coserlas. Dio una vuelta alegre y quedó frente a Cassidy, quien la miraba con orgullo.

Nadie podría comprender la relación que esas dos llevaban, sólo Kate era capaz de borrar los rencores de tal forma que era ahora amiga de quien alguna vez la mandó a secuestrar. Aunque, debía admitir, le enterneció la manera en que ella se comportó cuando la dejó libre.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla—. Estoy impaciente por ver a Bree así, como tú.

—¿Y qué de Victoria? —contestó Kate, confundida.

—¿No lo supiste? Se casó en Las Vegas, a escondidas —informó, como si nada ocurriera. La boca de Kate cayó al suelo.

—¿Y no se enteraron los periódicos y revistas? —preguntó, asombrada. Cassidy negó.

—Victoria se cortó el cabello y lo pintó de negro, se colocó lentillas marrones y disminuyó un poco su maquillaje y nadie la reconoció.

—Ella es conocida por su melena rojiza, la verdad —dijo Kate, entendiendo—. Momento, ¿con quién se casó?

—James —contestó, con una sonrisa ladina. Kate la miró, sin poder creerlo.

—Vale, este mundo es extraño.

Esa misma tarde, Aaron y Garrett decidieron realizar una «salida de hombres» y las amigas decidieron quedarse para ver alguna película en la televisión. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando encedieron el aparato y anunciaban las noticias del espectáculo en E! Entertaiment.

«Bree Johnson y su nueva conquista» rezaba la pantalla, pero no se molestaron en escuchar puesto que fue suficiente con las imágenes que aparecían en pantalla. La boca de Cassidy cayó al suelo cuando vio a su hermanita abrazada al famoso integrante del grupo _BreakSoul, _Diego Tanner, y luego unas fotos en un bar en las que salían besándose mientras Fred Jacobs, baterista de la banda, los intentaba ocultar. Bree había estado en el foco de las cámaras a raíz de su secuestro, que luego ella desmintió para no inculpar a su hermana y alegó que «se había escapado para liberarse de la presión».  
Luego de llamar a Bree y gritarle, muy ofendida, por haberse enterado por la televisión, la tarde no tuvo más sorpresas.

El día llegó antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Kate chillaba histérica porque había perdido el colgante de lapislázuli que le habían regalado para la ocasión y ya debía salir; siguiendo la tradición tenía unos viejos zarcillos de diamantes de su madre, Tanya le prestó los incrustados con piedras preciosas que había utilizado en su matrimonio con Alec y a los cuales cuidaba como si fueran sus hijos, el vestido y los zapatos eran nuevos, pero el maldito colgante que representaba lo _azul _había desaparecido.

Eleazar, su padrino (ya que su padre, Stephen, había muerto hacía nueve años), estaba en la puerta esperándola y ella se empeñaba en que no había manera de que saliera si no tenía todos lo elementos de la tradición. Tanya rodó los ojos ante su obstinación y comenzó a destruir la habitación en busca del dichoso colgante, que encontró minutos después enredado en el tacón de su hermana. Ella estaba lista para salir.

Rosalie nunca había sido fanática de las bodas, sobre todo cuando todas sus amigas se casaban y ella no; era frustrante, pero no iba a presionar a Emmett. A su lado, su novio le acarició el brazo para traerla al mundo real; ella dirigió la vista por todo el lugar, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que el sacerdote decía. Captó, a lo lejos, que Alice miraba a Jasper con cierta dulzura, probablemente decidiendo que ya era tiempo de comenzar una relación; Edward, por su parte, miraba a Bella como si eso lo torturara. Ellos no habían estado juntos, pero se amaban; Bella, en un acto de generosidad, había prestado su vientre para que Jacob y Leah, la cual no podía albergar al feto en su matriz, pudieran ser padres. La cara de todos cuando Jacob, Bella y Leah llegaron frente a ellos y gritaron que «estaban embarazados» debió ser única, entre confusión y horror.

El «acepto» por parte de Kate y el posterior beso lo devolvieron a la realidad. Esperaba que todo saliera bien esa noche cuando le propusiera matrimonio a Rosalie.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración se me había esfumado para esta historia. El próximo capítulo es el último, ya comencé a escribirlo y lo tengo totalmente ideado, pero no prometo nada.**

**Agradecería sus reviews, pero no los amenazaré para que dejen sus comentarios. Ya con este capítulo sabemos que Jane y Seth son libres, que Alec y Tanya se casaron, al igual que Jacob y Leah (quienes esperan un bebé, gracias a Bella), que Garrett y Kate también dieron el gran paso, que Bree y Diego están saliendo. Y lo demás son insinuaciones acerca de nuestros protagonistas. **

**El próximo capítulo tratará de cómo terminan los personajes de los que no sabemos aún cómo serán las cosas. No sé si lo notaron, pero el capítulo es la extensión de ciertos _flashes al futuro _que puse en capítulos anteriores, sólo que más explicados. Así que pueden, de alguna manera, saber lo que viene. Veremos el futuro de Victoria más extenso, también; Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward ¿se arreglarán?, Rosalie y Emmett ¿serán felices y tendrán muchos hijos?. ¿Y Gianna y Evan, qué pasó con ellos? ¿Se voltearán algunas cosas de nuevo? ¿Riley seguirá siendo cantante luego de la ruptura con Victoria? ¿Cómo si llevan Bree y Victoria? ¿Aparecerán, sorpresivamente, Renesmee o Mike, quizás María, Irina o quizás Félix para destruír alguna relación? **

**Allí en ese párrafo anterior hay incontables pistas ocultas. Sólo deben buscarlas y recordar ciertas cosas de la historia (especialmente los flashes al futuro, como dije) para poder predecir. Sólo una cosa les adelanto:**

**Esto sigue siendo una cadena de casualidades.**

**Besotes.  
**


	20. Final: Todo como debería ser

Aquí está. El capítulo final.

**

* * *

Capítulo Veinte.**

«Todo como debería ser»

Riley Devine se había tomado un descanso de su carrera. Victoria y él habían roto hacía ya un año, pero él no había logrado superarla; la verdad, quizás nunca la amó pero se acostumbró tanto a ella que era difícil no soportar sus regaños o sus órdenes, o no tenerla en la cama. Los Ángeles era un lugar soleado y activo donde distraerse y ahogar las penas; así que, sin preocuparse de que los paparazzis lo siguieran si llegaban a verlo, se dirigió hacia la playa.

Nadó un tiempo hasta que tuvo ganas de ir a comer algo. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por un niño pequeño que había chocado contra sus piernas; debía tener unos cinco años, pensó Riley, tenía el cabello de un tono caoba cobrizo y los ojos azules, así como facciones de niño pequeño y algunas pecas en las mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurrió, pequeño? —dijo, poniendose a su altura. Nunca había sido fanático de los niños, pero tampoco le desagraban. Él arrugó la nariz antes de contestar.

—Me llamo Evan y no encuentro a mi mamá —lloró—. Ella me dice que no hable con extraños, pero te he visto en la tele así que debes ser bueno, yo quiero encontrarla.

—Te ayudaré, pequeño —comentó, conmovido por las lágrimas—. Dime como es ella.

—Ella es muy bonita, señor, tiene el cabello como el mío y ojos grises, la piel más oscura que la mía y es muy, muy alta.

Riley cargó al pequeño en los hombros y miró alrededor de la playa. A lo lejos, una mujer bronceada pero no demasiado, alta y con porte de modelo gritaba desesperaba. Riley corrió hacia ella y le tocó el hombro, la mujer se volvió a verlo sobresaltada pero se tranquilizó al ver a su hijo.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró. Él sonrió y ella notó que le era familiar y además era muy atractivo—. ¿Lo conozco?

—No, no lo creo —rió, esperando que ella no lo reconociera. La mujer se encogió de hombros y despeinó el cabello del pequeño.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Riley pero, por favor, no me hable de usted. No soy tan viejo —le guiñó el ojo derecho.

Hablaron largo rato acerca de sus vidas, aunque Riley no tocó el tema de su carrera y hablaba más de sus gustos y aficiones así como también de las cosas que odiaba y sus relaciones sentimentales. Gianna era soltera, aunque hablaba ocasionalmente con el padre del niño. Su historia, y ella en sí, era tan fascinante que se permitiría ignorar que tenía un hijo.

Podía ser el comienzo de algo duradero, o quizás no tanto, y apasionado. O, al menos, eso pensó; nunca imaginó que dos años después estuviera casándose con ella.

* * *

Estar embarazada por tercera vez en tu vida, a tus treinta y ocho años, no es algo que deba ser, precisamente, lindo. Rosalie había ido esa tarde a comprar comestibles, luciendo orgullosa su barriga de siete meses de embarazo; ya hacía doce años que estaba casada con Emmett y todo seguía mejorando. Ambos tenían buenos trabajos de los cuales vivir, Emmett era un reconocido abogado de divorcios (siempre que cerraba un caso, llevaba a Rosalie a algún lugar romántico argumentando que su profesión le hacía valorar la relación mucho más aún) y Rosalie era una famosa diseñadora de modas, conocida por diseñar ropa para todas las tallas y no sólo para las delgadas y altas supermodelos. Sus hijos, Lily y Stefan, eran los niños más mimados que había en diez cuadras a la redonda de su casa; lo que esos niños querían, esos niños tenían.

Rosalie estaba embarazada de trillizos esta vez, así que contratarían una niñera y dejaría su trabajo pausado durante los primeros dos años, argumentando que no quería perderse nada de la vida de sus tres nuevos angelitos. Deslizó el carrito repleto de comida sana y muchos dulces que se le habían antojado al pasar por ese pasillo, desde malvaviscos hasta chocolates pasando por helado de menta y bastones de caramelo.

Iba distraída, por supuesto, pero el chico también tuvo cierta culpa. Chocó contra otra persona y el impulso la envió directamente hacia el suelo; comenzó a chillar, histérica, puesto que debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa por factores como la edad y el número de niños que vendrían en camino. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras rezaba que estuvieran bien y buscaba con la mirada al culpable, sin detenerse a mirarlo del todo.

Sintió unos dedos aferrarse a su brazo, intentando levantarla, y eso incrementó su recién adquirida rabia (que tampoco era buena para los trillizos).

—¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡No me toques! —Chilló Rosalie—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Suéltame!

—Vale, vale, señorita —dijo el muchacho—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—¡Llévame a un jodido hospital antes de que pierda a mi bebé! —gritó, llorando. El muchacho asintió, provocando que sus rizos se despeinaran; mucha gente contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de emociones que iba desde la preocupación hasta la diversión.

Él la llevó del brazo hasta el automóvil que, alcanzó a ver, era blanco. Rosalie no estaba del todo segura acerca de montarse en el auto de un extraño, pero sus bebés estaban primero y estaba desesperada.

—¿Quiere que llame a alguien, señorita? —preguntó él, desde el asiento del conductor, algo nervioso.

—Rosalie, me llamo Rosalie —dijo sollozando—. Llame a mi esposo, déjeme que le anoto el número.

Ella lo marcó y él presionó la tecla de llamada antes de colocarse el aparato en la oreja.

—Hola, mire, soy Jason, ¿es usted esposo de Rosalie? —preguntó tímidamente—. Ella está en mi auto, vamos camino al Hospital de Forks.

Ella se permitió salir, por un momento, de su estado de desesperación para fijarse mejor en el chico. Jason. El nombre, el tono de voz, los rizos y esos ojos profundamente azules le dijeron que no estaba equivocada; abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo el gemido de sorpresa que luchaba por escapársele.

—¿Podrías prestarme el teléfono para llamar a alguien? —dijo, dulcemente.

—Vale —sonrió el chico, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello oscuro. Ella le dio a 'llamar' luego de marcar el número, esperando que ella respondiera.

—¿Hola?—dijo—. ¿A que no sabes a quién me encontré?

El muchacho frenó apresuradamente y le arrebató el teléfono celular, mirándola con esos ojos suplicantes que solía usar cuando tenía cinco años y quería que le diera un dulce. No pudo negarse, como siempre.

Victoria bufó al ver al pequeño Ryan intentar alcanzar el frasco de galletas de la encimera, obviamente sin tener éxito alguno. Le regaló una galleta a cada uno de sus hijos, Ryan, Gabriela y Richelle. Suspiró y miró al reloj con impaciencia, sin poder aguantar el tiempo restante para que James volviera a casa y pudieran cenar juntos y, cuando los chicos se durmieran, hacer muchas cosas distintas a cenar (más bien, se cenarían mutuamente, por decirlo de alguna manera).

Faltaban diez minutos para que saliera del trabajo y se dirigiera a casa, así que se lanzó en el sofá y fingió ver el programa de cocina (aunque detestaba cocinar). Aunque en momentos como este podía arrepentirse de haber dejado de lado su carrera como actriz, cuando veía a toda la familia completa no le quedaba duda alguna de que había sido la mejor decisión. Seguía haciendo películas, pero no con la frecuencia de antes, y participaba en algunas campañas publicitarias o en actos de beneficencia; todavía no había salido del radar del mundo del espectáculo gracias a un premio que recibió recientemente por una participación en un éxito taquillero reciente acerca de unos vampiros (idea que, en particular, le parecía ridícula), por mejor villana. Fue divertido filmar con ese elenco, pero la película en sí no era la gran maravilla del séptimo arte, sin embargo, el generó un buen ingreso y eso era lo importante a fin de cuentas. Ya no le quedaba más que esperar, había limpiado la casa y mirado la televisión, había hablado con Bree y con Cassidy, con Kate incluso (quien estaba embarazada de su segunda hija); sólo quería que él llegara.

James llegó a la hora de siempre, Victoria yacía dormida en el sofá y él la despertó con un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió radiantemente mientras acariciaba la nuca de su esposo.

—Hola, superestrella —saludó él, ella sólo soltó una carcajada antes de darle un intenso beso en los labios aprovechando que no habían niños en el lugar.

* * *

Un mes después de haberse encontrado con su tía Rosalie, Jason decidió aparecer de improviso en casa de su padre. Cuando tocó el timbre escuchó la aguda voz de su hermana menor llamando a Alice, sonrió un poco al pensar en que nunca le había parecido molestosa aunque pensaba que había sido la causa de su ruptura con su mamá (igual que lo pensaba de Edward, en realidad). Segundos después, Alice abrió la puerta luciendo una sonrisa y su pequeña y rubia hermanita estaba tras de su mamá.

—¡Jason! —lo abrazó; él no se apartó, no se le hacía incómodo, Alice era como su segunda madre. Aunque, quizás, más bien como una tía pequeña y de aspecto de duende a pesar de estaba en los treinta largos.

—¿Está papá? —preguntó. Ella asintió y se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—De hecho, está en la sala hablando con Bella y Edward; quieren inscribir a Aidan y Cassie en la misma guardería de esta pequeña —le desordenó sus rubios y rebeldes mechones; ella río y salió corriendo—. Pasa.

—¿Cómo va tía Rose con el embarazo? —ni pudo evitar preguntar. Una voz a sus espaldas le contestó.

—Ya me quité esos ocho kilos de encima y me dieron, a cambio, tres pequeñas cositas hermosas como su madre —rió Rosalie, abrazando a Jason—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Rosalie, Stefan está haciendo unas caras raras que hacen llorar Charlotte y Caroline llora porque ella lo hace. Por lo menos Matt está tranquilo, pero ya no sé qué ha —se interrumpió al verlo—. ¡Chico, estás aquí! —Se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de voltearse hacia su esposa—. Rose, ayuda.

—Bebé —bufó, rodando los ojos, antes de seguirlo hacia el salón. Alice le tomó de la mano, haciéndolo voltear.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. Él asintió.

—Tengo dieciséis años, puedo lidiar con esto —afirmó, no muy seguro—. Creo.

Cuando entró al salón la imagen era hermosa. Estaba su padre jugando con su pequeña hermana, Irina, mientras ésta le comentaba acerca un chico que le gusta y él fruncía el ceño, «Bebé, tienes sólo seis años, no es tiempo de chicos» y Edward comentaba que, por suerte, Cassie no era así, sonriendo (pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando Aidan le informó que le gustaba Nick, un niño de la guardería).

—Definitivo, Jasper. Buscaremos una guardería para alejar a Cassie de ese niño Nick y a Irina de ese tal Félix. Nadie toca a mi princesa —gruñó. Jason rió.

—¿Y tú, Aidan, no tienes a ninguna niña? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras arrullaba a quien debía ser Charlotte, o quizás Caroline (incluso, aunque le parecía menos probable, podría ser Matt). Nadie había notado que estaban mirando.

—Síp, se llama Heidi —dijo. Cassie se llevó su pequeña manitos a los labios, asombrada.

—¿Heidi? ¿Esa no es la que tiene al papá famoso y la mamá hermosa? Que tiene un hermano grande, creo que se llama Evan —pensó. Bella se quedó mirando a la nada, hasta que notó que Jason estaba allí y se levantó inmediatamente, corriendo hacia él.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Jason! —lloró, abrazándolo—. ¡Sabía que tenías que aparecer, hijo! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más, jovencito, o te castigaré por el resto de tu vida!

Jasper los apartó para darle un abrazo a Jason, mientras todos miraban. El conmovedor encuentro fue interrumpido por el timbre sonando; esta vez, Edward fue a abrir la puerta y todos escucharon que saludaba a alguien antes de cerrar la puerta y que el timbre volviera a sonar segundos después. Regresó con Jacob, Leah y sus hijas gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, además de Tanya y Alec con su hijo Paul.

La reunión se dividió en adultos y niños en pocos minutos. Alice, Jasper conversaban con Edward y Rosalie; Emmett estaba intentando avergonzar a Bella delante de Alec y Leah, mientras que Tanya y Jacob vigilaban que Rachel y Paul no se alejaran del grupo. Kate y Garrett llegaron una hora después, acompañados de Jane y Seth que traían unas cuantas bebidas; Laurent, el hijo de Kate y Garrett, fue inmediatamente a buscar a Irina mientras que Kevin, el pequeño de tres años de Jane y Seth, buscaba a Lily y Stefan para que jugaran con él. Stefan estaba molestando a Lily, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kevin para «dar un buen ejemplo».

Pronto todos crecerían y tomarían diferentes caminos, pero el corazón siempre está conectado a muchos lugares y personas que hacen la vida más especial; nadie se salva de unas cuantas casualidades en cadena y, definitivamente, esos pequeños no serían la excepción.

* * *

**Y así termina esta historia, gente. Luego de tantas casualidades y encuentros, y cosas que ellos no esperaban, todo vuelve a la normalidad, todo es como debería ser. Pero, claro, sus hijos son muchos porque son bastante activos y también tienen sus crushes de niñez como el de Edward y Bella. Este es el final que siempre pensé para esta historia, así que no me maten si no les gustó.**

**Besos.**


End file.
